


The Genesis of Daemons

by Bozie_Quinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Albus Dumbledore, Alpha Andromeda Black Tonks, Alpha Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Alpha Minerva McGonagall, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Hermione Granger, Bellamione Coven's August Event 2020, Black Hermione Granger, Blood and Violence, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, F/M, Fleur Delacour - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Apolline Delacour, Omega Narcissa Black Malfoy, Rape, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bozie_Quinn/pseuds/Bozie_Quinn
Summary: No one knows how they came to be, some say they have always existed, they are the apex predator, the pinnacle of evolution. The humans call them creatures, monsters, beasts, devils, but only one name is accurate; they are daemons. One does not merely become a daemon; it's in your blood, your lineage, it calls you from deep within.Join Hermione, Bellatrix, and Fleur on their perilous journey to save the wizarding world, and maybe even each other. Will they conquer their fears and save the wizarding world? Will they find their soulmate? Will Hermione finally be able to control her glorious curly mane? If these are questions you need answers to read the story and find out.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Minerva McGonagall/OFC
Comments: 42
Kudos: 286





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here and this was a prompt, so tell me how I did. I'll take constructive criticism on how to improve and send me a message if you have any cool ideas that could be added. I work a lot, but I will try to update regularly because it sucks to be left hanging on the edge wanting for another chapter. I'll update you guys if I can't update for some reason. Oh, and if someone would like to beta, let me know. It would help with put out faster updates on the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Daemons exactly? And how did they come to exist?

No one knows how they came to be, some say they have always existed, they are the apex predator, the pinnacle of evolution. The humans call them creatures, monsters, beasts, devils, but only one name is accurate; they are daemons. One does not merely become a daemon; it's in your blood, your lineage, it calls you from deep within.

A plague nine hundred years ago almost eradicated the magical community globally, but then the founders appeared. No one knows where they came from or who they were. The people knew the day the founders appeared was their day of salvation. The founders noticed that their fellow wizards were dying, and the plague did not affect the Muggles. The founders researched and did experiments on both muggles and wizards, and they found muggles have a natural resistance to the disease. Wizards, due to inbreeding, did not have the constitution to fight off the disease. The founders created a potion and administered it by air due to the dire state of the magical community. They wouldn't realize until later that the potion caused a strange mutation in most wizards, but not all. The founders distributed this potion they created throughout the magical community globally, and they were heroes for saving people from certain death.

Shortly after, the founders noticed that wizards twenty-one and older were evolving. Why that age? The founders pondered it and could never figure it out. They monitored how they and several other wizards developed. Their senses were heightened, physically they were stronger and more durable, and their magic grew exponentially; they figured the changes ended there, but magic always has a price. The founders found they and the other wizards were becoming territorial, and their mannerisms were changing. Then the physical changes happened. Their bodies went through three transformations: Unus, Duo, Tribus, and the final transformation of Ultimus. The first transformation Unus wasn't noticeable unless you searched; they still appeared human. The only difference being their teeth were sharper, and their eyes were brighter or darker. In the second transformation, Duo, scales or fur formed on parts of the skin, and they grew a tail. They noticed that not every wizard's scales and fur were the same color. In the third transformation, Tribus, talons and wings grew, some wizard's wings were leathery like bats while others had feathers. The last change, Ultimus, they grew horns and fangs, and they could shape-shift into most common animals. Along with one magical creature, not every wizard has this form. The founders and wizards collectively called themselves daemons.

They continued to study their changes and found a hierarchy built on instincts between them. There are five classifications: alpha prime, alpha, omega prime, omega, and beta, and each group can be male or female. Alpha primes are rare, along with Omega primes. Most of the magical community is made up of alphas and betas. Alpha primes, alphas, omega primes, and omegas only become daemons. Betas are standard wizards and form most of the magical community along with alphas.

The founders realized that they needed to reach out to more people to help them through their transformations, so they created Hogwarts, a university for magic and demonism built in Scotland. They were all best friends and split their school into four noble houses. Each founder named a house after themselves. Rowena named her house Ravenclaw, and they are known for their wisdom and intelligence. Helga named her house Hufflepuff; they are known for their loyalty and compassionate hearts. Godric named his house Gryffindor, and they are known for being brave and selfless. Salazar named his house Slytherin, and they are known for their ambition and gumption. Other countries followed the founders' example and built universities to help their people.


	2. Rowena's Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new update! Let me know what you guys think, the Frensh translations are at the bottom, but leave me a comment on if you think I should start putting translations at the top. I know it's annoying to scroll all the way to the bottom to figure out what the hell the characters are saying, but thank you for dealing with it anyway. I'm excited about this story I have many ideas on things to do and what characters will be together and what not.

Andromeda Tonks nee Black met with Apolline Delacour in Muggle, London at a tea shop. They both walked in and headed towards a back room. Andromeda opened the door and ushered Apolline inside. Apolline sauntered in and stopped short before sitting down.  
  
“Bellatrix Black… What are you doing here?”  
  
“Andy, did you find her Rowena’s heir?”  
  
“Yes, Bella, we found her, you know our magic is tied to the Ravenclaw line, we all sensed when she was born. Now, who will be her magical guardian?”  
  
Apolline clears her throat, “Our families swore to protect the heir and pass along the diary. I imagine I should be Hermione’s guardian. Plus, I have Fleur, who is around her age; she will have someone.”  
  
“So you don’t believe The Noble and Ancient House of Black could care for its charge!”  
  
“Non, not what I meant to imply Bellatrix, but are you not still a Death Eater? How do you follow an alpha when you are an alpha prime? He spouts nonsense, talking about wiping out the muggles and keeping the blood pure! We know the truth our parents taught us! Daemons were created, a blessing in disguise, even if it was not intentional. We are not superior to the muggles, that’s like saying our betas don’t matter, and we should slaughter them because they don’t transform! What about the fact that he keeps trying to hunt down Veelas, you know, due to our magical heritage we by default already have an Ultimus form and our flocks are made up of mainly alphas and omegas. He has attempted to kidnap our omegas to breed them, to keep his followers purebred! We need to stop him and I don’t understand why we need Hermione! She’s a bébé, she should be loved and cherished, not asked to sacrifice her childhood training to save a society doomed to repeat history!” As Apolline got more frustrated, her inner veela and daemon started to present itself, her teeth and nails started getting sharper, and her eyes went from ice blue to onyx.  
  
Bellatrix noticed that the omega was becoming agitated and pumped out calming pheromones. “Apolline calm down, please. Neither Andy nor I would hurt Hermione. I joined Tom’s cult to help Hermione when the time is right. What better way to protect our charge than to infiltrate the enemy and gain his trust. The Ministry, Andy, Narcissa, and now you are aware of what I’m doing. When the time comes, Hermione will know.”  
  
“Je suis désolée, Bellatrix. Victoria tells me I get ahead of myself sometimes.”  
  
Andy interrupts, “I think we should have Minerva become Hermione’s guardian. Bella, you can teach her dueling weekly, and in the summer, Hermione can spend time with your family Apolline. That sounds workable. Don’t you both agree?”  
  
Both Apolline and Bella nodded their heads. “If we bring Minerva in on what’s going on, she must take an unbreakable vow,” said Apolline.  
  
They make a plan on how to reach Minerva discreetly, Bella leaves to meet her Ministry contact and to inform them about Minerva possibly joining their cause.  
  
Three days later, Minerva is pacing in front of the fireplace in her manor. She received a Patronus from one of her previous students from Hogwarts. Andromeda asked her if she could meet with her and her sisters. The situation was dire, and they needed her help with raising and guiding their charge, and the fate of magic itself could be at stake. Minerva has been teaching for the past two decades, and though she has taught many students, she has not had the pleasure of raising a child. She thought she would never have that experience, and she would have to settle with being a professor. Being someone’s magical guardian was a huge responsibility, plus she would have to juggle being a professor at Hogwarts. She wasn’t sure if she was ready, but was anyone truly ready to raise an impressionable child? She didn’t want to form an attachment with Hermione, only for her to be taken away from her. She has lost a lot in her long life, she doesn’t know if her heart could take another blow. By Godric, she is a Gryffindor, and she’ll be damned if she gives anyone else an opportunity to corrupt an innocent child. Minerva was lost in thought until her elf Happy popped in front of her.  
  
“Mistress Tabby, you's be late if you don’t leaves soon!”  
  
“Ah, good morning Happy, how are you faring today?”  
  
“I’s finished all the chores, and given the unicorns' somes food like you asked.”  
  
“Yes, well, I appreciate the help Happy, I’ll see you later. Don’t forget to rest and eat.”  
  
Happy bobbed her head smiling, then popped away. Minerva then threw some floo powder into the fireplace and called out “The Leaky Cauldron,” she glided through the floo and once on the other side she nodded briefly at Tom and walked out of the bar and into Muggle, London. Andromeda asked her to meet them at the new tea shop, The Raven's Nest, that recently opened off of Abbey Road. She heads in that direction, contemplating what they were going to tell her. She arrives at the establishment and notices Andromeda waiting for her just outside the shop.  
  
“Minerva I’m so glad you decided to hear us out.”  
  
“Well, of course Andromeda, you made it sound like life or death!” Minerva exclaimed. Minerva followed Andromeda inside The Raven's Nest and looked around. She observed that the walls were a deep royal blue and the floors were made of statuarietto marble through which gray and indigo veins flowed. Minerva continued to follow Andromeda, she passed a deep gray loveseat that appeared to be relaxing. There were all kinds of different pieces of furniture strategically placed throughout the shop to give it an intimate and welcoming ambience. She took another look around the shop, taking in the rest of the elegant decor before striding down a hallway that led to other rooms. At the end of the hallway, there was a set of stairs that appeared to lead up towards the office. Directly before the steps, Andromeda did an intricate pattern with her wand while muttering under her breath. Minerva waited to see what would happen and just when she was going to ask Andromeda what she was waiting for, the stairs split in half and another set of stairs led down underneath the shop. She continues to follow Andromeda down the steps, and after strolling for some time the base of the stairs opens up, leading into an extensive underground cavern that houses a vast compound. “Andromeda, what is this place, it’s almost as if you and your sisters are preparing for war.”  
  
"Well, Minerva, we can only hope there won't be one. Now follow me we are meeting in one of the potion labs. Cissy has been experimenting with creating better healing potions."  
  
Minerva follows after Andromeda, glancing around discretely trying to take in how vast the underground cavern truly is. They stop in front of a pitch-black door, and Minerva can feel the magic of strong protection wards and charms in place. They walk inside, and Minerva instantly has her wand out and points towards Bellatrix. "I didn't expect you would trick me, Andromeda, why is your death eater sister here?"  
  
Bellatrix was leaning back against the opposite wall with her curly black mane in a fishtail braid. She was wearing a deep blood-red corset top, black tight leather pants, and black heeled leather boots. Bellatrix smirked at Minerva with her painted red lips and said, "Now, now Min, if this was an ambush, wouldn't you already be dead. When Andy asked you to meet her sisters, I presumed you would read between the lines. Well, I guess aging has its drawbacks, let's hope you don't get that muggle affliction called dementia. Then you'll forget how to wank off, honestly, you seem a little uptight, so you might not even do that now. Merlin's balls, I hope, that doesn't happen to me when I'm your age, love."  
  
Minerva stares at Bellatrix completely gobsmacked for several seconds, her grip tightens around her wand before she loosens it, putting her wand in its holster. She takes a deep breath, sighs, then says, "Trust me, Bellatrix, my sex life is none of your business. Just because I'm older doesn't mean I'm dead, plus plenty of women want an experienced lover. I'm sure I could give you pointers." Minerva smirks at Bellatrix. "Now what the bloody hell is going on here and who is our other guest?"  
  
Apolline saunters over to Minerva, air kisses both of her cheeks, and says, "Enchantée, and I have to say if I wasn't mated to my heart Victoria. I would definitely put your skills to the test." Apolline winks at Minerva.   
  
Bellatrix rolls her eyes, "Okay, okay, let's get this meeting over with. I want Hermione to be protected as soon as possible. Minerva, there are things going on behind the scenes, and we would like you to join us in helping and protecting an innocent girl. I won't spit that bullshit Albus says about it being for the greater good. Tom is a dismal evil bastard that needs to be taken out. He's been obsessing over the Potter's brat being born and is going to try and kill him. Sirius is Harry's godfather, we need to make sure he is off doing something else when Tom goes to Godric's Hollow attempts to kill Harry." Minerva interrupts.  
  
"Ms. Black, pray tell, why you have not informed the Potters of this!” Minerva shouted.  
  
“Well I was getting there Min, Rowena foresaw that Harry’s parents would die no matter what, but we can save Sirius. Sirius will at least raise Harry in a loving home. Otherwise, I'm sure Dumblefuck will muck it all up and put him in an orphanage until he needs him. Then he’ll swoop in like a loving grandfather and save him. We don't need another Tom with daddy and mommy issues.”  
  
Minerva asks another question, “How would Tom even know where the Potters live? Isn’t their secret keeper Sirius?”  
  
Bellatrix smiled at her, “Sirius told me he wasn’t the secret keeper, and he wouldn’t tell me who it was just in case Tom ever got past my occlumency shield. Which frankly is offensive, what sort of alpha prime would I be if I let a wittle bitty alpha beat me? That being said, Tom doesn’t know that I’m an alpha prime; he merely thinks I’m an alpha. Why the others follow this halfwit is a marvel. Sirius is with James right now securing his memory of who he named his secret-keeper in the Black Vault. You know how Blacks like to be prepared.”  
  
Minerva sighs again, feeling like she’s aged another decade. “So what is my purpose for being here? Andromeda said you needed help raising Hermione? What happened to her parents?”  
  
Narcissa, who has been listening and observing in the background while mixing potion ingredients, answers her, “We want you to become her magical guardian. It appears her mother is alive and well living in Muggle, London with three-year-old Hermione. I had Lucius find where they live and send me their research on how one or both of Hermione’s parents are connected to Rowena. We found out Hermione’s father died before she was born. What’s interesting is his family moved from South America to England in 1950 and her father Gabor was born in 1970. The family changed their last name from Camal to Granger to fit into society better. Gabor’s family didn’t know, but he was a squib, we were able to trace his history back to Mayan shamans. Gabor built a fortune off of exporting gems and minerals from his home country. Before he passed away due to an airplane crash he left Hermione as the heir to his fortune. Hermione's mother, Destiny Whitelaw, was originally from America and her family moved to England in 1945. Destiny’s mother, Kimi, was Native American and her father, Jamal, was Black. Destiny’s great grandmother, Aiyana, fell in love with a White man named Richard Ravenclaw, who was visiting America from England. He left to go back to England, but before leaving he married Aiyana, who was pregnant. Richard was supposed to send for Aiyana and his child when he arrived in England, but he was unable to, he died in transit to England. Richard was a beta, and his daughter Kimi was a beta as well, she was taught to hate her father due to her mother never hearing from him again. Kimi was never taught how to control her magic, but she was naturally gifted. She spent the rest of her life hiding who she was from her husband and daughter. It appears Hermione's mother, Destiny, is a squib like her husband. So, Minerva, will you do it?”  
  
“Of course, tell me where Destiny and Hermione live. I’ll make arrangements to take a leave of absence from Hogwarts for six months, so I can meet them both and explain everything to Destiny.” Minerva knew she wasn’t going to get any sleep soon, and it was only twelve in the afternoon. Minerva nodded at everyone in the room and turned around to leave, so she could start making plans.  
  
Bellatrix called out to her before she could leave, “Min, before you leave we need you to establish an unbreakable vow, it’s for Hermione’s protection. It's not that we don’t trust you, it's insurance just in case someone tries to force you into revealing any of the plans or information we’ve shared with you. Oh, before I forget here.” Bellatrix then hands Minerva an enchanted diary. “This diary is for Hermione, give it to her the year before her coming of age. I’ll be meeting with her weekly to teach her how to properly duel when she’s old enough.  
  
Minerva leaves the tea shop after she’s completed the unbreakable vow, she then apparates back to her manor and puts the diary in an enchanted safe in her bedroom. She sits down at her desk and writes a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
_Albus,_  
_It’s been brought to my attention that I’m too uptight and I need to get laid. I will be taking a leave of absence for six months to learn to unwind._  
  
_Yours Truly, Tabby_  
  
Minerva sealed the letter, then strode over to her petite owl named Athena. “Athena, please take this letter to Albus Dumbledore.” Athena chirped at her, Minerva handed the letter over and opened her bedroom window. She then watched Athena take off towards Hogwarts. Minerva stays up the rest of the night, planning on how to introduce herself to Destiny and Hermione.  
  
Later that evening, in Dumbledore’s Office. All the portraits are staring wide-eyed at Albus, giggling like a schoolgirl and speculating what the letter he read said. “Well, it's about time Tabby, do have some fun, old girl. Well, I suppose I better ask Filius if he can help me fill in for Minerva while she’s unwinding.” Albus starts giggling again as he leaves his office.  
  
Back at The Raven’s Nest. Andy turns to Bella after Minerva leaves and asks, “Bella are you sure we shouldn’t have waited until Hermione was eleven? The other muggle-born children have to wait until then to receive their magical guardian.”  
  
Bellatrix gazes at everyone in the room, then says, “I don’t know why, but my daemon is prodding me to protect Hermione sooner rather than later. I’ve always trusted my daemon, I won’t stop now. It’s telling me she’s more precious than I realize at the moment. Plus maybe Minerva can get laid now that she’s taking off for six months. If anything I’m solving everyone’s problems here!” Bellatrix smirks.  
  
Narcissa rolls her eyes, “Bella Andy was the one to suggest that Minerva become her guardian.”  
  
Still smirking, Bella replies, “Details. Details. We all are helping move this death train along. Oh, Apolline, I wanted to talk to you about using this underground facility for your flock if necessary. There’s a portal that leads to a magical forest in Ireland. Don't worry there are protections in place to prevent muggles from accidentally going inside and cutting it down. The most interesting bit about it is the magic ley lines around it.”  
  
While Bellatrix and Apolline are conversing, Narcissa goes back to cutting and mixing ingredients. Andromeda decides to head out and get back home to cook dinner for Ted and Nyphmadora.  
  
One week later at Minerva’s manor. Happy watches as Minerva paces back and forth in front of the fireplace again. Happy wonders if this is going to be a frequent occurrence and doesn’t understand why her mistress is stressing about a little baby. She steps in front of Minerva to let her know she’s going to be late again if she doesn’t leave soon. “Mistress Tabby! Mistress Tabby! You’s gonna be late again if you’s don’t get a move on it.”  
  
Minerva jerks her head up and looks at her watch. “You’re right my dear, I don’t want to be late! This will be my first time meeting Destiny and Hermione. How do I look?” Minerva asks.  
  
Happy glances at Minerva, who has smoothed her glossy black hair down, she looks at her face and notices she has put on a light pink lipstick. Then, staring at her outfit, she sees she is wearing a white T-shirt with a tan leather jacket and distressed light blue jeans. On her feet, she is wearing tan Dr. Martens boots  
  
“I know it might be a little much, but my daemon for whatever reason is pushing me to dress my best.” Minerva rambles.  
  
Happy interrupts her rambling, “Mistress Tabby, looks nice, now get before you’s be late!”  
  
Minerva straightens her clothes out once again, nods at Happy, turns on her heel and marches over to the fireplace with a determined look. She grabs some floo powder and calls out “The Leaky Cauldron.” She continues to march confidently through the bar and exits. She then heads to the Granger’s residence. It takes Minerva longer than she’d have liked due to her getting lost several times, but she finally finds the house off of Glenilla Road. Minerva examined the outside of the home and could tell the Grangers were well off, the townhouse was massive. Minerva started to stride to the front door before she lost her nerve. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. While waiting for someone to answer, she felt a searing pain on her right thigh. She immediately realized what that meant, she then heard a little girl crying for her mother to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak French, let me know if the translations are wrong, please correct me.
> 
> French translations:  
> non=no  
> bébé=baby  
> Je suis désolée=I'm sorry  
> Enchantée=nice to meet you
> 
> I fixed the amount of time Minerva has been teaching, it will be 20 years instead of 40. Also, in the next chapter, will put dates of certain characters' birthdays. I'm trying to make it a little more modern.


	3. The Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are some violent scenes and mentions of violence. Please do not read this if it is a trigger for you.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely VileniaVeladorn for beta reading this for me. Go check out her stories, guys, she's awesome. 
> 
> I appreciate anyone who is giving this fanfic a shot, please smash the kudos button if you thought it was worth it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just playing in J.K Rowling's sandbox. I do own the original characters though.
> 
> Anyway guys please stay safe out there and hit me up if you have any cool ideas or if you want to see anything. I will take your suggestions under advisement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the birthdays for some characters for those of you who care:
> 
> Minerva McGonagall, born on October 4, 1945
> 
> Destiny Whitelaw, born on January 1, 1960
> 
> Hermione Granger, born on September 19, 1993
> 
> Gabor Camal Granger, born on February 12, 1965
> 
> Bellatrix Black, born on September 25, 1967
> 
> Andromeda Tonks, born on May 12, 1969
> 
> Narcissa Malfoy, born on April 1, 1970

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get the door,” a toddler screamed out.

“Hermione Jean Granger! You better not answer that bloody door, you’re only three!”

Destiny heard someone knocking at the front door and knew her precocious toddler would somehow open the bloody door if she didn’t hurry and beat her to the door. Speaking of said tiny-terror it appears Hermione has powers of some sort, odd things have been happening from her setting the neighbor's garden gnome on fire, due to it upsetting her. Which honestly, good riddance Destiny swears its beady little eyes follow you every time you pass it. The most recent episode happened four days ago when she found her in the backyard having a full-blown conversation with a raven and the neighbors Great Dane puppy Luci. Apparently, Luci was trying to chase the raven, thinking it was a game. There was much cawing and barking going on. Hermione scolded both of the animals and told them they were now all friends, and they needed to learn to respect each other. That was the day Destiny had to start buying bird food, due to Ava becoming Hermione’s friend. At first, Destiny merely believed it was Hermione finally acting like a normal toddler. Until she caught Luci and Ava nodding at her child like they understood what she was saying, then to put the icing on the cake they responded and Hermione knew what they were saying. While heading towards the front door, Destiny pondered whether Hermione was a mutant that’s the only logical reason she could come up with, but then that would mean superheroes and the multiverse along with several other theories were possibly valid. 

She sighed to herself and noticed Hermione dashing out of her room...naked again. “Lovebug, what have I told you about taking your clothes off and running around naked!” “This better be a phase, please god be one,” Destiny says to herself while pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. “Mama, Ava and Luci told me it was weird that humans wear clothes, well they called us evolved apes, but I got the gist, so anyway I decided to try being like them,” Hermione giggled as her mother caught her and blew a raspberry on her tummy. “Lovebug, I don’t think you should take clothing advice from animals. Now go back to your room and put your clothes on and don’t forget your pull-ups again,” Destiny shouted as Hermione raced down the hall back to her room. She knew Hermione was going to get distracted by her books, her little girl was a genius in the making she was sure. “That little rascal I will have to dress her myself I’m sure.” 

Destiny heads down the spiral staircase to the ground floor to the front door. “Who’s there? I wasn’t expecting any company, it’s eight in the evening” Destiny says as she looks through the peephole. She doesn’t notice anyone and starts to head back towards the stairs when she notices the front door is unlocked. She immediately is on guard, she knows for a fact that she locked all the doors, she would never put Hermione at risk. She goes to the closet by the staircase that leads down to the indoor pool and gym when she hears what sounds like men whispering. She opens the closet door silently, reaching up on the top shelf and pulls out a sturdy black box. Destiny silently remembered the reason her father Jamal gave the box to her. 

Jamal was smitten with his little girl when she was born. He grew up during a harsh time when racism and hate were prevalent, due to him being a Black man and his wife Kimi being Native American. He wanted to make sure Destiny could defend herself, so while Kimi taught her about her history and culture, he taught her how to be a warrior and defend herself when necessary. He started off teaching her hand-to-combat; she learned how to box, grapple, and use people’s body weight as leverage. He then went on to teach her how to knife-fight, he told her he could teach her how to shoot a gun, but in close-quarter combat, guns were a hindrance. They practiced with markers first, so he could show her what veins and arteries to cut. He even showed her which ligaments and tendons to cut to incapacitate her opponent. Jamal then went on to show Destiny how to use various knives, daggers, and machetes. One thing her father always told her stuck with her, “Little bean family is all we got in this life, some are blood and some ain’t. Family teaches and protects one another, so make sure you pass down the knowledge you’re learning from me and start teaching the little ones young.” She took her father’s advice and has been teaching Hermione, she started off teaching her how to fight with the staff and hand-to-hand combat. Destiny is brought out of her memory by something one of the men said. 

“You think anyone is in here? Is the Dark Lord even sure the little mudblood bitch lives here? I can’t believe we are smuggling mudbloods and using them as…” Before the unknown male could finish his sentence, another male says, “What the bloody fuck is wrong with you someone could be listening! If you can’t shut the fuck up, I kill you myself! I don’t know why the Dark Lord insists on an initiate tagging along with me; you all just end up slowing me down. Now let’s find the little brat and leave.” Destiny then pulls out a sixteen-inch bowie knife from the box and says a quick prayer to her ancestors. She then waits in the closet for the men to pass by her as they are moving up the staircase to the first floor. “This place is fucking huge. I reckon these mudbloods are rich...maybe we should choose a different house I mean what if we’re stealing a mudblood royal or whatever they call ‘em.” Destiny can spy through the gap she left in the door. They both are wearing black robes, and she can’t help but think they are going to kidnap Hermione for some weird cult ritual or sell her into sex-trafficking, which completely pisses her off more. The men start talking again, “Fenrir, where do you think the kid's mum is at?” “I don’t know, but I reckon we can play with her a little before taking the brat,” Fenrir replies while licking his lips. Destiny bares her teeth at that idea and just as Fenrir heads upstairs, the other man heads towards the kitchen. Destiny sneaks behind the robed figure, standing in the middle of her kitchen and covers his mouth while plunging the knife in his neck quickly before the man has time to react. Destiny closes her eyes for a second and then takes a deep breath to calm her heart and adrenaline. 

She then heads up the stairs, and she can hear Hermione and the man Fenrir talking, “brat where’s your mum, you’re coming with me.” “Where’s mummy what did you do to my mummy,” Hermione screams. Destiny then hears a Hermione struggling, ‘let me go! Let me go! You’re being a bully!” She then hears Fenrir say, “you daft bitch! You bit me! I reckon I’ll rough you up before I hand you over to the Dark Lord.” Destiny then rounds the corner and silently walks in Hermione’s room the walls are painted with blues and greens, but mainly you recognize different types of flying creatures painted on the walls, and hanging from the ceiling is a gigantic replica of an Argentavis. Destiny witnesses Fenrir violently shaking Hermione by the neck while he has her suspended in the air. Destiny eyes turn from their bright silver, almost translucent color to a deep stormy gray. She then charges at Fenrir and stabs him in his right kidney with the knife, instead of pulling the knife out she carves through his kidney, muscle, and fat like butter, spraying blood all over the room when the knife finally exits his flesh. She then cuts the brachial artery of the arm holding Hermione up. Before Destiny can injure Fenrir more, he throws Hermione away from him, and she hits the wall and starts crying and screaming for Destiny. “Shhh, it’s okay lovebug let mama deal with the big bad wolf and everything will be alright. I’ll protect you, remember family always protects each other.” Destiny says while walking over to stand protectively in front of Hermione. Fenrir responds, “You don’t realize how accurate that statement is, I’m sure the Dark Lord wouldn’t mind me having a little taste of the both of you. Bitch, you and your daughter, will likely not survive this.” Fenrir hands change to claws, and he grabs Destiny by her neck and slams her on the ground. He then uses his claws to shred her clothing off. Hermione is rocking against the wall staring out the window trying to calm down to help her mother. She notices the moon is full and high in the sky. She then hears her mother let out an ear-piercing scream. She turns her head and sees that the bad man has bitten her mama with what looks like sharp canine teeth. Hermione can feel pressure building deep inside of her, she’s terrified of the bad man, but the fact also enrages her that the bad man is hurting her mama. Hermione grabs the juvenile staff lying in the corner of her room and hurries towards the bad man. She then jabs one end of the staff deep in the wound her mama created. Fenrir roared, turned around slightly and swiped his claws across Hermione’s face. Hermione then wailed in pain falling to the floor. The pressure that Hermione detected earlier kept building until, finally, it exploded out of her. When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw bright blue, almost neon flames racing towards the bad man in different creatures’ shapes, some magical in origin. The bad man then cried out and dashed towards the window, leaping through it. 

Fenrir was still on fire as he fell from the third story by the time he reached the ground he was a pile of ash. Due to the immense stress, Hermione’s bout of accidental magic cast blue fiendfyre and killed Fenrir.

“Mama, mama, wake up! Please wake up,” Hermione yowled out. 

Minerva ignores the pain in her thigh and kicks the door in when she hears who she believes is Hermione in distress. She sprints up the first flight of stairs, calling out, “Hello, anyone home? Hermione, Destiny, where are you?” When she reaches the third floor, she hears a child sobbing. She rushes towards the sound and finds blood splattered all over the room and a substantial dent in one of the walls and on the floor. She then sees a little girl on the floor with thick black coily hair with a dark blue tint. She then notices the little girl is wearing pull-ups and has blood all over her body. She kneels down next to the girl, “Hermione?” She looks up at her, and Minerva’s eyes widen a fraction, noting three long gashes across Hermione’s face. “My name is Minerva, would it be okay if I helped you and your mother?” Hermione’s lips tremble, and she throws herself at Minerva clinging onto her jacket while hiding her face against her neck. “Shhh, I have you gaol beag. I will take care of you and your màthair,” Minerva whispers against Hermione’s head. Minerva then sends her Horned-Nemean lion Patronus to tell Narcissa and Bellatrix to meet her at her manor. Minerva then makes sure Hermione is secured against her. She then wraps her other arm around Destiny’s waist and apparates to her manor. 

_The McGonagall Manor_  
  
Minerva apparates inside of the room right next to hers, she then lays Destiny and Hermione down on top of the duvet covering the king-size bed. “Happy! Happy!” Happy pops inside of the room and lets out a gasp. “Mistress Tabby, what happened there be blood over all yous! I’s got to get some potions for all yous,” Happy exclaims popping out of the room. Minerva busies herself by taking off Destiny’s shredded clothing. She then starts to clean Destiny and Hermione with a soapy washcloth. Minerva was so focused on her task that she didn’t hear her bedroom room open until Bellatrix barged in frantically looking around the room. “Min, where is she?! Where is Hermione?! Please tell me she and Destiny are alright.” Hermione had dozed off into a fitful sleep while Minerva cleaned her and woke up whimpering due to the loud noise. “Bellatrix Alexandria Black, calm yourself,” Narcissa quietly hisses. Bellatrix finally lays eyes on Hermione, and her first realization is Hermione will be a heart-breaker when she’s older. She quietly observes Hermione she has thick, shiny, black coily hair with a blue tint, a brown-caramel complexion, and bright silver eyes. Bellatrix was transfixed for several seconds by Hermione’s eyes when she noticed the claw marks on her face. She grits her teeth as she sits on the side of the bed closest to Hermione and says, “little one, my name is Bella. Can you remember what happened?” Hermione crawls over to Bellatrix and sits in her lap, playing with her curls. “The bad man wanted to take me away, but mama protected me. The bad man didn’t like that, so he hurt mama by biting her with his wolf teeth,” Hermione whimpers and hides her face against Bellatrix’s chest. Bellatrix calms Hermione down by rubbing her back and humming a lullaby she used to sing to Narcissa as a child. Hermione soon falls asleep again and Bellatrix places her beside her mother. 

“Narcissa, you stay here and continue to heal Destiny and Hermione. Minerva and I will go back to their townhouse and see if the wolf is still there.”

Minerva strode towards Bellatrix, “I smelled a werewolf in Hermione’s room, but I could not distinguish who the scent belonged to. I imagine they got away by jumping out of the window.” Minerva places her hand against Bellatrix’s shoulder and apparates them back to the Granger’s residence. Bellatrix and Minerva are on the first floor and smell a strong odor of blood coming from the kitchen. They quietly step inside the kitchen and observe a beta lying on the floor in a blood puddle. “It looks like Destiny killed a death eater, but what were they doing here?” Bellatrix continues to ponder when the answer hits her like a freight train. “That fucking bastard! I did not think he would do it!” 

“Do what? Bella, speak plain,” Minerva yells frustrated. “Forgive me, Min, I now know Tom has started to kidnap muggle-borns, but I do not know why. I can assume that it is the same reason he is trying to kidnap omega veelas, but for his fucking sake, I genuinely hope not.” Bellatrix marches out of the kitchen, aggravated and heads towards Hermione’s room on the third floor. She steps inside the room with Minerva and realizes Hermione is fascinated by animals that fly. One wall is dedicated to the rain forest and shows all types of different birds in flight. The next wall shows a black and green Phoenix-Dragon that looks like Bellatrx’s Ultimus form. The last painted wall shows a Veela in-flight throwing a blue fireball at something in the distance. Bellatrix looks at Minerva, “how in the world would they know what my magical creature form looks like? And why is there a gigantic bloody bird hanging from the ceiling? What three-year-old is fine with a monstrous bird hanging from their ceiling?” Minerva looks at Bellatrix and smirks, “well, she should remind you of your creepy arse when you were a child, I’m sure. Now let us see what we can find outside the window. I see scorch marks leading to the window, and I am curious to find where the marks end.” They both walk to the backyard and find a pile of ash where the werewolf would’ve landed. Bellatrix inhales deeply, growls out, “Fenrir Greyback; Tom sends that sack of shit to retrieve children!” Bellatrix attempts to calm her daemon, but she can feel her nails lengthening and her teeth sharpening. She turns to Minerva, “let’s clean this mess up, then head back to your manor. My daemon needs to make sure Hermione is still safe.” Minerva nods, and they walk back inside, removing any evidence that a battle took place. 

Inside a warehouse in Muggle, London.

“My Lord, Greyback hasn’t returned,” Yaxley said.

“Yes, it appears Greyback has failed me and somehow died. But no matter he was a mongrel anyway. Yaxley, how many children do we have now?” 

“We have approximately ten mudbloods, now my Lord give or take those who haven’t already died,” Yaxley replies.

“Good, we will stop there, we do not need the ministry catching wind of this,” Voldemort said.

“My Lord, I don’t mean to question you, but why not involve Bellatrix in this...side project of yours?”

Voldemort turns around and glares at Yaxley with his red eyes, he then hisses, “Crucio!” Yaxley falls to the ground, screaming and convulsing. Voldemort holds the curse for a minute, then stops. “Never question me, Yaxley. I haven’t told our dear Bella because I have her doing other things that do not concern you. A shrewd ruler, delegates remember that for the future.” Voldemort then heads to one of the back rooms to oversee how the mudbloods were developing.

  
_The McGonagall Manor._

It has been two days and Destiny still hasn’t woken up. Minerva is worried about her not waking up, she discovered Destiny is her soulmate. Narcissa told her that she would come back in three days to make sure that both Destiny and Hermione were healing properly and left her with instructions on how to care for both of them. She thanked Narcissa and went to take a quick bath. When she dropped her jeans, she realized she had a black and gray tattoo of a black wolf with silver eyes howling at the moon. The wolf was in the middle of a dark forest and a raven was sitting on one of the tree branches. Minerva was at a loss for words; she never thought she would ever find her soulmate; it seemed almost mythical to her. She was already fifty-two years old, which was not old by daemon standards, seeing as they could live for centuries, but she was still worried about never meeting her cridhe. Minerva is brought out of her memory by a toddler jumping on her lap. “Gaol beag, what are you doing?” Minerva can see that the wounds on Hermione’s face have closed and left behind three diagonal scars across her face. “Màthair when is mama going to wake up, and when is Bella coming back to play?” Minerva chokes when she hears what Hermione just called her. “Little one do you know what màthair means?” Hermione bobbles her head, “Yes, it means mother!” “How do you know Gaelic? Did someone teach you?” Hermione replies, “No I know many languages all I have to do is hear people speak in that language and I just know what they are saying. I can even talk to animals!” Minerva stares at Hermione in awe, having just figured out that Hermione is omnilingual. It is a gift normally hereditary among magical families, and the Ravenclaw family is well-known for the ability. Just as Minerva was going to start asking Hermione more questions, they both heard a groan from the bed.

Hermione jumped off of Minerva’s lap and onto the bed. “Mama! Mama, wake up I miss you and so does màthair!” Minerva walks over to stand by Destiny’s side and starts massaging Destiny's head, figuring she might have a slight headache. When Destiny opens her eyes, bright silver meets her emerald green, and she says, “who the bloody fuck are you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaol beag- little love  
> Màthair- mother  
> Cridhe- heart


	4. Werewolves, Lycans, and Other Magical Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you see the dynamic between Destiny and Minerva evolving. The story will pick up some after this, but the pace is still glacial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back beeches...anyways I know it's been a minute I've just been busy with work and life. I hope you guys are staying safe out there and you enjoy this new chapter. I know some of you are probably wondering when I will write Hermione a little older, and we will get there eventually. I just like creating back stories apparently. Guys the struggle is real when writing these chapters, I don't like short chapters and I finally realize writing 5k plus words is not always easy, especially when you proofread it. Speaking of proofreading shout out to VileniaVeladorn for reading over this.
> 
> I also went back to the previous chapters and fixed and changed trivial things. Did you guys know markers were invented in 1952? I didn't I had to look it up for this fic. Drop a comment if you are enjoying the story or if you have suggestions... I'm starting to think you guys are lurkers lol ;)

Minerva clears her throat, “Do you remember what happened two nights ago?” Destiny is still staring at Minerva, “I remember two men in robes saying they would take Hermione. I killed one and the other I was going to...but he transformed his hands into claws and had incredible strength. After I stood in front of Hermione, he slammed me on the floor and tore off my clothes using his claws, I thought...no, I knew he was going to rape me in front of my child. I just stared at him, loathing what he was about to do when he bit me on my left collarbone. It burned and felt like liquid fire. Then, before I passed out, I saw him hit Hermione again; the last thing I remember is a giant blue dragon and some other mythical creature with wings and platinum hair racing towards... Fenrir was his name, I believe.” Minerva clenches her jaw, grinding her teeth and responds, “It appears your memory is intact at least; oh forgive me, my name is Minerva McGonagall.”

Hermione decided that she was tired of being ignored and gently patted her mother’s face, “Mama, I am so glad you woke up. See, I’ve got three scars on my face, but Cissy says she can put some...d-dit-ditty on them, and two of them will go away.” 

Minerva smiles at Hermione’s mispronunciation, “Gaol beag, you mean Essence of Dittany. It can completely heal shallow wounds, but deeper wounds will leave a scar. Speaking of scars, Destiny I regret to inform you, but nothing can heal a werewolf or lycan bite; the venom infects the host and starts taking over the body, making it almost impervious to spells and other substances almost like daemons and dragons.” Destiny pulls Hermione against her and starts showering her with kisses; “I don’t care about scars as long as my lovebug is healthy. I thought they were going to kill her or sell her into sex-trafficking….wait, did you say werewolf?! And what is a daemon? Are dragons real as well? So mutants and the multiverse must be legitimate then?!”

Minerva creases her eyebrows, “I don’t know what a mutant is, but magic and the multiverse theory are legitimate. We should talk about how you will likely turn into a werewolf, especially with you being a squib.” Hermione interjects, “Squid I know what a squid is; it’s a cephalopod. It has eight arms and two tentacles! And some people even eat them, but I think it would taste like shite.”

“Hermione Jean Granger! You know better than to swear! Don’t make me take your books away for a week,” Destiny hisses at Hermione. “But Mama, you said shite when you stepped in Luci’s stool that one time; plus, you told me to stop saying stool like I was a doctor. I figured since you said it I could too,” Hermione giggles evilly. Destiny rolls her eyes and looks at Minerva, “I swear children remember everything you say or do so that they can use it against you.” 

Minerva smiles at both her girls, perfectly happy to have finally found her family. She shakes her head, telling herself not to get too far ahead of herself. “Gaol beag, it’s spelled s-q-u-i-b, squib in the magical community is a person who has no magic and has at least one magical parent. Something else you should know about squibs is they can have a soulmate(s). Even though squibs can’t practice magic, it doesn’t mean they can’t find their mates. It is rare they do because most of them live in the muggle world, and most of the magical community stays away from muggles. When a squib meets their mate, they get a tattoo representing their mate, and they can sense their emotions. They cannot release pheromones, but they can share memories and emotions with their mate and children. If a squib doesn’t meet their mate, they never gain this ability. They need a mating bond for it to work.”

Destiny stares at Minerva, biting her lip, “I have so many questions. I just realized you're brilliant and that’s sexy. Anyways, Min, do you have a soulmate?” Minerva's daemon urges her to kiss their mate. “Well, I did happen to stumble upon her two days ago. She has silver eyes, black curly hair, and skin that reminds me of dark chocolate. Plus, she has an adorable toddler that has my heart like her mother.” Destiny’s eyes widen, “You don’t mean?” Minerva leans down and kisses Destiny when their lips touch; she finally feels whole. Their kiss was slow then built in intensity, just as Minerva was about to slip her tongue in Destiny’s mouth. She remembered Hermione was there and slowly pulled away, but not before biting Destiny’s bottom lip caused her to release a moan. Minerva’s nostrils flared; she could smell how excited Destiny was becoming, so she picked up Hermione to distract herself. 

Once Minerva calmed down, she addressed Destiny while rubbing the sleeping toddlers back gently, “I just want you to know that I’m not expecting anything from you. I know this world is new for both of you. I hope you will allow me to be a part of your lives in any manner you see fit. There’s quite a bit I have to explain to you and Hermione, let me go lay Hermione down in the guest room beside this one, and then we can talk. Destiny nodded and watched Minerva leave while softly humming to Hermione as she slept.

Now that Destiny has a moment to herself; she realizes that her and Hermione’s life will change dramatically. She smiles though for whatever reason she knows it will be worth it if Minerva is there for both of them. Minerva told her that she might become a werewolf, but she knows she will she can already feel the pull the moon has on her. She has so many questions about werewolves and magic. Just as Destiny was getting lost in thought, Minerva knocks gently on the door frame, grabbing her attention.

“I’m surprised you haven’t run away screaming yet,” she says while leaning against the door frame.

“Honestly, I feel like I’ve finally found a place to belong. My mother always had this magical aura about her, and now I know it was because she was a witch. She used to tell me that my grandmother hated anything that dealt with magic. She refused to believe it was tangible.”

“Yes, Narcissa Malfoy did some research into both you and your husband’s ancestry and found you both to be from magical families. She has the information I’m sure she would be more than willing to share with you what she found.” Minerva slips her shoes off and crawls onto the bed to sit beside Destiny. “Now, let’s go over the changes you will experience if you become a Werewolf or Lycan, and I need to tell you a few things about myself that might shock you.”

Destiny gazes at Minerva questioningly. Minerva starts off telling Destiny the story of Werewolves and Lycans.

“Now there is a difference between Werewolves and Lycans; Lycans are humans magical or not that are infected with venom and have become one with their inner wolf. They are in sync with their animal side and can change into their lycan form at will without the full moon. They also can partially shift parts of their body to enhance their human form. Oh, I almost forgot they have a bi-pedal form they can take as well, but they move faster in their full lycan form. Werewolves are like Lycans, but they do not have control over their wolf-side. They constantly fight their animal side, never accepting it. They cannot change at will and are forced to change during the full moon once a month, due to them fighting their inner wolf. They are cursed to experience every bone in their body breaking, reforming, then healing until they become a werewolf. Werewolves are stuck in their bi-pedal form and are cursed to remain in that form until the sun rises. The worst part is nightly they change and experience the pain of shifting in that form until the next moon cycle. Werewolves can become Lycans, but it is difficult; sometimes they are unstable following the constant war inside themselves coupled with the pain of shifting violently each month nightly for about a week. Please, Destiny, find harmony with your inner wolf. Do not fight her, she is a part of you, and she will not hurt you because she would hurt herself... I can’t lose you to like I did, Malcolm.” 

Minerva stares off, remembering what happened to Malcolm, “He was my half brother, he was human, he wasn’t magical or a daemon like me. We have the same mother, but different fathers. My father Gregor McGonagall died in Grindelwald’s war which happened around the same time World War II occurred, he died several months after my birth and left his manor and fortune to me as his only heir. My mother remarried a human minister named Fredrick Davies shortly after and had to hide that she was a beta witch. One night Malcolm’s father tried to kill me and my mother, Evelyn when he found out we both were magical beings. I had a bout of accidental magic and turned my hair green; my mother finally told Fredrick what she and I were later that night, and he tried setting us both on fire while we were asleep inside of our humble farmhouse. My mother saved us... I still can’t believe he tried to burn us alive. My mother held me in her arms and found Fredrick outside the front of the house, holding Malcolm, who was an infant at the time. He was screaming about how God would cleanse our souls if he baptized us in a fire. Good thing he never found out I was a daemon. My mother obliviated Fredrick and took us away and raised us in a quiet muggle community in Scotland. After Fredrick tried to murder us, she was never the same and started to abuse alcohol and hit me until I got my magical guardian at eleven. She wasn’t a mother after that; she was a stranger with a broken heart who had given up on life. I had to raise both myself and Malcolm; by the time I went to Hogwarts I had enrolled Malcolm into a muggle boarding school while I was training with my guardian Albus Dumbledore.” 

Destiny observed Minerva’s hands shaking, so she grabbed one and pulled her, so her head was resting against her chest. Minerva lets out a content sigh and listens to Destiny’s heartbeat for several moments before continuing her story. “We were fine for several years, I had just graduated from Hogwarts, and I decided I would share my world with my little brother. He just turned eighteen and was going to graduate soon, so after getting him sloshed in muggle London, I took him to Diagon Alley to show him a little of my world. We were walking along and I decided to take him to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Malcolm had a sweet tooth and would love the ice cream there, it was late and the moon was out. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach, and my daemon wanted to come out, but I pushed past the feeling and kept walking towards the shop. I should’ve realized there were no people around us and that they were running the other way, but I didn’t. I was just as sloshed as Malcolm before you know it we walked directly into a fucking werewolf. A werewolf was recently sighted, and the ministry was out looking for the beast due to it killing several Aurors and beta wizards and witches. When I saw the beast standing almost nine feet tall with its jaws open and charging at Malcolm, instinct took over. I transformed into my magical creature form, a red and gold horned nemean lion, but before I could complete my transformation, the werewolf bit Malcolm’s calf as he turned to run away. I was so angry and charged at the werewolf spearing it in the abdomen and into the side of a building. I ripped my horns out of the beast, leaving a gaping wound behind. I then sunk my fangs into its neck and ripped out its throat. Blood sprayed all over me and bloodlust set in; I shredded open the werewolf’s chest spreading apart its ribs until I could rip its heart out. I didn’t want to stop biting and ripping into the beast until I heard my baby brother screaming in pain. By then, aurors showed up and I went back over to Malcolm, but he was staring at me with pure terror in his eyes. That’s when I realized I didn’t change back into my human form yet. After I did, he calmed down some and passed out. Malcolm struggled for years after that he rejected his wolf and refused to become one with him until it drove him to the brink of insanity, and I had to put my brother down to save him from killing or changing a child named Remus Lupin. The disgusting part is I wish I hadn’t saved him because a few years later, he was turned by Fenrir Greyback. I could still have my baby brother Destiny. I had to kill the little boy I loved and raised like my own son.” 

Tears pour down her cheeks, and she buries her face in Destiny’s neck, inhaling her rich chocolate lavender scent. Destiny rubs her back and starts humming a song, “Min, I don’t think you’re disgusting for thinking like that. You were hurting and still are which is normal. What matters is at the moment you saved both little boys. You saved your brother from becoming the monster he always thought he was, and you saved Remus and gave him some time to grow up even if it was only a couple of years. In the end, I know your brother would be grateful, and I am sure Lupin deems he is indebted to you.” Minerva pushes herself off of Destiny and kisses her on the lips lightly, “Thank you, mo madadh-allaidh; I hope Lupin isn’t I would do what I did over again to save him.”

Minerva then starts telling Destiny about Daemons and the four transformations they could go through. After that, she starts talking about the five classifications and how female alpha primes’ and female alphas’ anatomy is different from normal females. “So wait, you're telling me alpha females at twenty-one have a second puberty and sprout a cock and balls overnight? Which classification are you?” 

Minerva clears her throat, “well, I am an alpha prime, and not all alpha females sprout testicles. Some of them keep both reproductive organs, the testicles are internal, and instead of having a clitoris, they have a penis.” Destiny stares a Minerva for a second and looks down at her crotch and smirks, “hmm, seeing as I’m your soulmate, I’m sure you won’t mind showing me yours for educational purposes. I’m a hands-on learner, plus I’m curious to discover what you're packing.” Minerva starts blushing and covers her crotch with her hands. “I would love to show you some other time, but it's getting late and...and it’s not fair you can fluster me this much. I'm fifty-two!” Destiny crawls over towards Minerva and sits in her lap. She then kisses both of her cheeks, “I’m attracted to older women.” Destiny kisses the shell of Minerva’s left ear, whispering, “I can’t wait to ride you...alpha.” Minerva’s teeth sharpen, her eyes brighten, and she starts growling, “Desi, if you don’t stop, I will fuck you until I split you open. Now stop teasing me and get some rest. We all have a big day tomorrow. We have to decide where you and Hermione are going to live and I have to start training her soon. Plus, we’ve got to tell you about the plan with the Potter’s.” Destiny shoots a heated look at Minerva, contemplating whether she should be a brat and see how far she can push Minerva until she snaps and keeps her promise. She decides simply to wait until they are all settled in until she pounces on Minerva. 

_Next day Minerva’s Manor_

Hermione got up early and went to wake up her mama but decided to go wake up her màthair instead because she was hungry. She opened the door to Minerva’s room and observed the room had forest green and gold colors. A massive Alaskan king-size bed dominated the middle of the room. In the middle of the bed, Hermione saw a fluffy horned lion. She decides to crawl onto the bed and cuddle with the lion to see if he’s nice like Mufasa in Lion King or if he will be mean like Scar. After several attempts, Hermione is finally able to pull herself on top of the bed. She then slowly starts to crawl over to the massive male horned lion lying in the middle of the bed. Once she’s close enough, she gently starts stroking the lion’s fur and mane. Hermione then starts lightly singing, “Lala kahle, In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight, in the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight…” Hermione starts to get into the song and eventually starts belting it out loudly which wakes up the horned lion and catches her mother’s attention. 

Minerva wakes up to someone petting her fur and mane, which she thinks is delightful. She breathes in and smells chocolate, cinnamon, blueberries, and parchment. She knows it is Hermione petting her. She starts to purr a little bit until she hears Hermione belting out a song about a lion sleeping in the jungle. Minerva peels an eye open and realizes Destiny is leaning against her dresser, laughing at her. Minerva huffs and rolls over slightly, gently knocking Hermione over on her back; she then proceeds to attack Hermione’s face with lion kisses. Hermione starts giggling, “Mufasa, stop it! I’m hungry and need to urinate.” Destiny interjects, “Hermione, please say pee. I love you lovebug. It sounds strange to hear a three-year-old say urinate. Honestly, it would be weird if anyone, but a doctor said it. Lovebug just say you have to use the restroom or bathroom next time.” 

Minerva lets out a growling chuckle and gets off of the bed, changing back into her human form. Hermione studies her wide-eyed, “màthair, why were you a male lion before you had a penis and…” 

“Hermione lovebug, we will explain why later now is the time for us all to get ready so Narcissa can do both of our check-ups.” Hermione looks at her mother, “mama, did you know that Cissy is a healer that’s a doctor in the magical world. She also said she has a son named Draco, maybe he and I can become friends. I’ve always wanted to have a friend my age.” Destiny goes over and picks Hermione giving her an Eskimo kiss, “I know lovebug one day you’ll find your best friend, but until then, maybe we can find you an animal companion.” 

“I have some ideas. We could go to Magical Menagerie and find her a familiar that will bond to her and her magic. It sounds scary, but all it means is they will have an unbreakable bond that can only be removed by death. The crucial thing is the bond will help with her honing her magic and later her daemon,” Minerva says excitedly. 

Destiny responds, “That sounds intriguing love, but first, let’s get you both fed and dressed, then we can talk about familiars and moving in together and whatever else we need to talk about.”

A few hours passed by, and everyone was fed and dressed and sitting downstairs in the main living room waiting for Narcissa. Minerva and Destiny have just decided to live at Destiny and Hermione’s townhouse full time during the year, and in the summer and on the holidays, they will live at the manor. “Destiny, I will need to put wards and enchantments up at the townhouse and get the floo connected. Good thing you're my mate; it makes this process easier even with me being Hermione’s magical guardian.” 

“What is a magical guardian exactly? And what does being your mate entail in the magical world?”

Minerva holds her hand and replies, “A magical guardian is someone every muggle-born witch and wizard gets when they are eleven. The guardian is supposed to help them thrive in the magical world. They are the child’s mentor and, in most cases, confidant. They teach them about magic and prepare them for their coming of age, which will decide what classification they are after that they then go to Hogwarts, a university specializing in teaching young wizards and daemons. You being my soulmate is equivalent to us getting married, but it’s much deeper than that as well. Our souls are tied together along with my magic, did you see your soulmate tattoo yet?” 

Destiny smiles at Minerva, “Yes, it is a replica of your magical creature, a horned nemean lion.” Minerva sits up straight, puffing out her chest a little and purring loudly. “Sorry, my daemon is satisfied knowing that our form is marking your body in some way. Daemons and most creatures are territorial in some way, it will get better after we mark each other eventually, but let’s talk about that later when Hermione isn’t listening to us.” 

Hermione crawls onto Minerva’s lap, “Màthair, when can you start teaching me magic? Mama has already started teaching me self-defense. I want to protect my future mates as you and mama protect me.” 

“Gaol beag, how do you know that you’ll have two mates? That is rare, and normally only alpha primes or omega primes have more than two.”

“I don’t know how màthair, but I just know that I’ll have two gorgeous mates, and I want to protect them.”

After Hermione finishes speaking, the flames in the fireplace turn green and Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Apolline step out. 

Bellatrix notices Minerva is holding hands with Destiny and smirks. “Well, well, well, it looks like you took my advice and finally got laid Min! This is a cause for a celebration. Did you finally lose your virginity? Can you believe it a fifty-two-year-old virgin! I cannot make this stuff up!”

Minerva turns bright red and stands up quickly with Hermione against her hip. “Now listen here Black I am not a virgin, I have significant experience thank you much, and I should probably shut up before I put my foot in my mouth.”

Bellatrix appears proud of herself, “You don’t seem every menacing with an adorable toddler hanging off of your hip. Why I’d say, you look like a seasoned mum there, Min.” Hermione interjects, looking at Bellatrix, “Bella, what’s virginity mean?” Bellatrix nearly chokes on her spit, “Little one ask me that when you're eighteen, right now you’re too young to know what that means, and don’t go look it up in a dictionary. I forbid it.” Hermione pouts and looks at Minerva with puppy eyes. “Gaol beag, Bella is correct; you are too young right now, your mother and I will explain it to you later on in the future, not right now.”

Narcissa strolls towards Hermione, “Little one, how are you feeling? I brought some dittany mixed with some other ingredients to help heal your scars faster.” Hermione stretches her arms out towards Narcissa, wanting her to hold her. Narcissa takes Hermione and sits down on the couch with her. “Cissy, my face feels fine, and my scars are healing; do you think I will seem dangerous with one scar across my face? Maybe the kids at school will stop trying to bully me if they think I’m dangerous.” Narcissa kisses Hermione’s forehead and starts releasing calming pheromones. She then cuddles with her for a couple of minutes, thinking of how to get away with hurting muggle school children. Her omega is livid that someone would hurt such a sweet child. She looks at Destiny and asks, “What about you, are you feeling better? There’s not much I can do for a werewolf or lycan bite. The damage will heal on its own, but I healed the scratches and bruises he left behind.”

“I appreciate that you healed us both, and I would love to talk to you about the differences between magical and muggle practices. In the muggle world, I work as a trauma surgeon, and I dabble in herbalism.” Narcissa glances at Destiny, surprised, “You're a doctor as well? I would love to run some observations by you and get your thoughts on whether it would be effective taking certain potions intravenously.” Before they both get too caught into their conversation, Apolline introduces herself. “Bonjour, I am Apolline Delacour; the Blacks, Delacours, and the Ravenclaws have been allies since Daemons were created. Both the Blacks and the Delacours are bound to the Ravenclaw line. Normally I don’t volunteer information about myself, but I am a Daemon and what is called a Veela. Has your mate told you about other magical creatures yet?”

“Min has told me about Werewolves, Lycans, and Daemons, but we have not talked about other magical creatures yet. How many more are there?” Destiny looks at Apolline curiously.

“There are hundreds if not thousands of different creatures out there, some intelligent and others not so much. We are constantly learning about new species; a witch or wizard specializing in this field is called a Magizoologist. But back to the topic at hand as Veela, we are magical beings. Those without a strong will see only our beauty and fall for our thrall. Our thrall is how we draw potential mates or even enemies to us. It can work on males or females that are sexually attracted to women. Due to the founders creating Daemons, we no longer need to use our thrall to find a suitable mate; we have two different creatures living within. Our daemon knows when it meets its mate when they reach the age of maturity. Since our inner beasts are in harmony, our Veela knows as well. We can channel our magic differently as well, but that is all I will share for now. You know you’ve encountered a Veela by watching those around us and how they act. Another sign is our unearthly beauty. Also, do not believe this nonsense about half Veela. Either you are Veela, or you are not, we would be extinct if our blood could not adapt.”

Destiny watches Apolline in fascination, “So that’s why I felt a strong attraction to you at first. One quick question, Veela are magical creatures, does that mean you automatically are either an Alpha or Omega?”

Apolline appears amused, “I am not surprised you could not fully resist my charms! Oui, you are correct; we will become either Alphas, Omegas, or a Prime of either classification. But as I’m sure Minerva told you, Primes are rare.”

Apolline then sits next to Hermione, who crawled off Narcissa’s lap and stared up at Apolline. “...Pretty, can I touch your hair? It looks soft.” Apolline smiles fondly at Hermione, “Petit corbeau, tu es adorable. Oui, you may touch my hair. I cannot wait till you meet my daughter Fleur.” Hermione scrunches her face up and gently runs her fingers through Apolline’s hair, making sure to be as gentle as possible. “Why did you name her flower? How old is she? What if she doesn’t like me?” 

Apolline covers Hermione's mouth, “Chère, take a deep breath. I named her Fleur because while they are beautiful, some can be deadly. There is more to her than meets the eye. She is two years your senior, and if she cannot see your beautiful heart and soul, then that will be her loss, but I will not let that happen. I raised her better than that; she should not judge people by outer appearance alone. Now, are you learning French?”

Minerva interrupts, “Hermione is omnilingual; she can speak any spoken language like Rowena could. It’s truly remarkable.”

They all talk for several hours, making plans to train Hermione and Fleur in the future. Eventually, Bellatrix looks down at Hermione, who is curled up on her lap like a cat sleeping. “It’s a little unsettling how attached my daemon has become to your daughter. I wonder if I have a sister or friendship bound with her? No, it doesn’t feel like that...strange we’ll just have to wait and see how it progresses. Now, here’s the plan on keeping Sirius occupied, so he doesn’t fall for the scheme Tom has put together. Lilly will be giving birth to her child on July 31st, according to the prophecy we have a week. I’ve asked James to send Sirius on an errand the day before. As Lord Black, I’ll send him to Ireland to check on the Slieveanorra Forest and the mountain. I’ll have him check the Ley lines and make sure the runes that keep the muggles away are still working. Good thing Sirius wasn’t diligent in school. He won’t know that the Ley lines fuel the runes. There is a new magical creature that has decided to establish the forest and mountain as its new territory. I’ll have to go out there myself soon. We all should keep in close contact .” 

Bellatrix hands each person a compact makeup mirror; the shell of the mirror is fashioned out of a black stone warm to the touch. There is an outline of a raven constructed with blue diamonds on each mirror inlaid in the black stone known as daemon quartz. The sharp beak of the raven slightly protruded from the mirror. She makes sure to give Destiny and Apolline two, one for themselves and the other for their children. 

“I surmise I need magic to make an enchanted object work?” Destiny inquires. 

“Yes, normally, but these mirrors are not normal. You can either channel your magic into them or offer blood. Muggles can do low-level blood magic because all blood is magically in nature. Wizards and witches blood is more potent. Each mirror is tied to the owner, but if you are fully bonded with your mate then they can use it as well. It just requires more concentration and effort.” Bellatrix shows Destiny the raven’s beak, “See it’s sharp enough to cut through the skin.” 

Destiny smiles at Bellatrix and thanks her. She then goes to pick up Hermione who Bellatrix placed on the couch while she was demonstrating how to use the mirrors. Bellatrix clears her throat and blushes slightly. “May I tuck her in before I leave? I am already attached to her. I cannot explain it now, but she is precious to me.” Destiny gives Bellatrix a knowing look, “Promise me you will take care of her to the best of your ability and that you will treat her as an equal?” Bellatrix looks curiously at Destiny, “You have my oath, she will be treated like a queen.”

_Chapter 4_  
_Muggle house in South Yorkshire_

_“Tom, I love you, but this is madness! You are traveling down a dark path. You will ruin us, why are you obsessed with kidnapping mudblood children and experimenting on them.” The tall, willowy alpha strolls towards Tom and embraces him. “You need to let this go Tom. I know they mistreated as a child, but you cannot punish the entire world.” Tom shifts in his mate’s embrace and looks up at him coldly._

_To be continued…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Mo madadh-allaidh = my wolf  
> Gaol beag = little love  
> Màthair = mother  
> Lala kahle = Sleep well  
> Oui= Yes  
> Petit corbeau, tu es adorable = little raven, you are adorable.  
> Chère = dear


	5. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Tom in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There are graphic descriptions of violence, torture, and rape in this chapter. If this is triggering for you, please skip the first part of the chapter and start where it says end of Flashback. There are other scenes that are still violent, but might be less triggering there is no rape only fighting. That being said, I do not condone or agree with torture or rape. I'm using these scenarios to show why certain characters act the way they do. Please, do not message me and tell me what a horrible person I am, for shedding light on topics that happen to REAL people. That being said, I understand this may hurt and even offend some people, and that’s okay. The point of this story is to engage you and to get you to feel and connect with these characters. Know that your feelings are valid, and I didn’t write this to trigger people.
> 
> AN: I changed the dates around for peoples birthdays, if you want to go have a look. I needed to change them, so it would fit the story. I want to make a disclaimer once again I do not own these characters. I also have never read the books, so it’s not going to be canon at time, if you are reading this for a canon story… this is not the one lol. I will be changing a lot of things to fit the way I want this story to go. As always shout out to VileniaVeladorn for reading over this chapter, guys go check out her stories they are so good!
> 
> "Starting around the mid-nineteenth century, psychiatrists were referred to as "alienists." It was the alienist's job to study, understand, care for, and assist patients in overcoming their "mental alienation" or illness."
> 
> https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/evil-deeds/201801/who-were-the-alienists
> 
> Check out the article if you want to learn more :)

_July 31st, 1997: Muggle House in South Yorkshire_  
  
“Tom, I love you, but this is madness! You are traveling down a dark path. You will ruin us, why are you obsessed with kidnapping mudblood children and experimenting on them.” The tall, willowy alpha strolls towards Tom and embraces him. “You need to let this go Tom. I know you were mistreated as a child, but you cannot punish the entire world.” Tom shifts in his mate's embrace and looks up at him coldly. “You don’t love me...you love what I can give you. It was your idea that I seduce and lie to him, now he’s locked up! I’m always the one who gets used and thrown aside! I hate my biology and how it forces me to react and lose control! If you cannot support my cause, then why are you here? Abandon me like everyone else in my life! But know this... Alpha, soon you’ll be the one on your knees begging. ” He then tears himself from the suffocating embrace and turns around sharply, aiming his wand towards a middle-aged man looking at Tom with uncertainty and dread in his eyes. He hisses, “Cru-u-cio! Crucio! Crucio!” Tom channels all his hatred, fury, and despair into the spell, causing it to flare a bright red. When it hit the man in the chest, it singed his skin slightly, and he started howling. Tom relished the man's screams, he slightly tilted his head, taking in the melodious notes the man was hitting. As Tom lost himself in the torture, he kept staring into the man’s eyes. The terror he saw wasn’t as satisfying as it was a moment ago; it reminded him of his childhood.  
  
_Flashback: Wool's Orphanage, the Summer of 1928_  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle knew what pain was, in fact, it is the only thing constant in his life thus far. His mother, Merope Gaunt, abandoned him at the orphanage, so she could be with his father. All Tom ever wanted was a family, someone who would love and care for him.

“Tommy! Pay attention when your betters are speaking, you daft halfwit!” Billy kicks Tom in the groin, causing him to fall on the ground. “Billy stop! It hurts!” Tom curls into a ball and starts counting in his head to try and calm down. Billy then straddles Tom and pulls his hands away from his face. “Aww, is poor wittle, Tom Tom going to cry like a little girl,” Billy then grabs ahold of Tom’s hands and starts slapping him hard across his face.

“Amy, Dennis, come over here and watch me teach this little freak who his betters are,” he shouts across the yard. They both run over and notice Tom’s face is bright red and swelling as Billy continues to slap him. “Billy Stubbs, you stop, Tom hasn’t done anything to you,” Amy yells. Billy stops slapping Tom for a second and turns to look at Amy with his flat brown eyes, “You’re lucky you are a girl Amy or I’d do the same to you. Since when do girls tell men what to do? Just wait till you’re older I’ll be sure to make a woman outta you.” He smirks at her cruelly. Dennis fidgets in place, scanning back and forth between Amy and Billy, not saying anything. 

Tom tries to remain quiet, but lets out a whimper when he moves his cheek a tad. The sound grabs Billy’s attention, “Now where were we Tommy? Oh! Yeah, I was getting ready to piss on you.” Billy stands up, hovering over Tom’s supine form and unbuttons his trousers and takes out his flaccid penis. “I’m going to thoroughly enjoy this Tom Tom, I hope you do too.” Tom looks up at Billy terrified, pleading with his eyes for Billy to leave him alone. When Billy grins maliciously at him, he turns his head to look at Amy and Dennis. He realizes Amy is running towards the orphanage to get Mrs. Coles; Dennis is looking down at the ground standing by not doing anything to help. That was the day Tom realized he couldn’t depend on anyone; he turned his head back towards Billy, who kneeled down, so he was closer to Tom’s face. Tom looks at Billy with dead eyes and tears, streaming down his cheeks leaving tracks. “Oh, don't be like that Tommy, think of this as a cleansing shower. I’m washing the filth away.” Billy grunts and starts urinating all over Tom’s face, but he wasn’t satisfied he needed to humiliate him further, so he put his hand over Tom’s nose which forced him to open his mouth. Billy then continued relieving himself in Tom's mouth, causing him to start choking. Tom ripped his head away from Billy and immediately started vomiting. 

Mrs. Coles arrives and pulls the fifteen-year-old boy off of the twelve-year-old. “Mr. Stubbs what is wrong with you?!” Billy replies, “Mrs. Coles, I was just showing him his place. He thinks he can waltz around here performing witchcraft. Why, it’s ungodly; don’t you agree?” Mrs. Coles looks at him and nods her head, “while you are correct it is ungodly, it doesn’t mean you get to execute his punishment. Now, I think it’s time I take you and Mr. Riddle to go see the alienist. Mr. Riddle, do get cleaned up, you know this wouldn’t happen if you learned to control your… urges.”

Tom simply lies down on the ground with his cheek pressed against the cool grass trying to remind himself to breathe. Amy walks over and starts rubbing his back, “Tom, let's get you cleaned up, forgive me for not being strong enough to protect you.” Tom curls his lip back snarling, “I don’t need protection. I need to learn how to save myself, I need power.” Tom marches inside of the orphanage, heading to room number twenty-seven. He goes inside of his room quickly and slams the door hard. He then slides down the wall, dreading going to the alienist Mr. Kipp. Ever since Tom started experiencing magical outbursts he’s had to go to him, and he doesn’t enjoy the encounters. But he knows the longer he takes to get ready the longer Mr. Kipp will drag out his punishment. Tom stands up and hurriedly cleans himself off and changes his clothes. When he’s finished he rushes back down the stairs to the first floor. Mrs. Coles grabs both boys by the back of their necks and steers them to Mr. Kipp’s office in downtown London. Once they arrive, she walks in and lets the secretary know that she’s here to drop off both boys, and she’ll be back in three hours to retrieve them.   
  
Tom shuffles away from Billy and sits down in the corner closest to the window that looks outside, showing the gloomy weather. Mr. Kipp comes out of his office, and notices Tom is lost in thought. “Tom, lad, it’s good to see you, have you been having any outbursts recently?” Before Tom can answer, Billy interjects, “he had one earlier today where he made my pet rabbit fly in the air, but no matter I punished him for it.” Billy smiles at Mr. Kipp with a glint in his eye. Mr. Kipp turns sharply and glares at Tom, “Now, now, Mr. Riddle, I believe I should evaluate you first. Come let’s go to the back office. Mrs. Shaffer, this may take a while, don’t let anyone disturb me, and make sure Mr. Stubbs is taken care of until his appointment.” Mrs. Shaffer nods her head, and directs Billy to go sit in the corner and keep himself occupied.   
  
Tom stands up with his knees slightly wobbling, he then stares at Mr. Kipp with a blank expression as they move back to his office. Mr. Kipp sits down in a leather wingback chair with his legs crossed facing Tom. “Tom, what have I told you about gazing at me with that defiant glint in your eyes? Hmm, no matter, I’m sure I’ll beat it out of you. Now take off all your clothes. I’m going to cleanse you of your filth.” Tom hesitates a second and Mr. Kipp saunters over and grabs him roughly by the face. “Tom, if I have to take your clothes off when I’m finished with you, you’ll have to hike to the orphanage naked.” Tom gulps and hurriedly takes off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in his underpants. “Tom did I tell you to stop? Take off your underpants as well.” Tom slowly takes off his underpants, not realizing Mr. Kipp is becoming aroused by the display. Once he drops his underpants to the hardwood floor, he looks up at Mr. Kipp covering himself with his hands. “Now, kneel down on both knees and open your mouth wide with your tongue sticking out.” Tom shakes his head back and forth, “Please, sir, no I don’t want to do this anymore it’s not proper. It hurts when you put your..w-willy in my mouth.” He whispers quietly, embarrassed. Mr. Kipp scoffs loudly, “well, it's part of your punishment for doing witchcraft. This will help you learn to control your urges. Plus, I have something special I’ve been waiting to do with you today. I know you’ll love it, but I need to give you a bath first. Now be a good boy and open your mouth like I requested.” Mr. Kipp unbuttons his trousers taking out his rigid member, he starts stroking himself, taking pleasure in Tom’s dilemma. Tom shuts his eyes tight and opens his mouth wide with his tongue sticking out. After what seems like forever, he feels Mr. Kipp yanks his head back, jarring him for a second, “open your eyes, you little slag, I want you to understand what you do to me. It’s your fault, I can’t control these urges with your thin pink lips and your vast green eyes. You're a devil-ponce, Tom, but I can bring you salvation.” Mr. Kipp then smirks at Tom while shoving his member down his throat, causing him to gag. He keeps his member lodged down his throat until he starts choking, turning a light purple color. When he pulls his member out, Tom starts violently coughing with tears in his eyes. Mr. Kipp continues to violate Tom’s mouth until he spills his release all over Tom’s face and body. Tom falls on his back and is breathing heavily. He squeezes his eyes, shut attempting to ground himself and think of anything, but what recently happened. He doesn’t want to find out the surprise Mr. Kipp has in store for him, but he already knows what it is. He squeezes his thighs together tightly, hoping, praying that just this once any deity will hear him and smite Mr. Kipp for hurting him. But Tom knows no one is listening, he’s always been alone. He starts crying silently, wishing merely once someone would choose him, save him.   
  
“Shh. Shh, there, there Tom. I’ve got you, your surprise will hurt at first, but you’ll get used to it.” Mr. Kipp pats Tom’s head and wraps one of his hands around his neck, applying gentle pressure. He then turns Tom over, so he’s lying prone on his front. He then pries Tom’s thighs apart using his other hand and his knee. Tom opens his eyes wide, violently shaking his head. “NO! NO! NO! I’ll do anything, please sir, don’t do that! Anything but that!” Mr. Kipp doesn’t listen to Tom and rams his member deep inside of Tom, causing him to wail out in agony. “I know I didn’t prepare you properly Tom, but this is part of your punishment, pain is how I will cleanse your soul, making it pure again;” he grunts out. Tom scratches at the hardwood floor beneath him, he detects a familiar pressure building deep within him as Mr. Kipp violates his most intimate place. As the pressure becomes too much and overwhelms him. Mr. Kipp notices Tom’s skin is turning bright red, he mistakes it as Tom’s skin flushing from their activity. Tom opens his eyes which have turned a bright green. A red flame in the shape of a basilisk comes out of his mouth and charges at Mr. Kipp. The basilisk rips Mr. Kipp apart, slowly burning him alive. The basilisk then attacks everything else in its path causing an inferno. Tom lies on his stomach with a pleasant smile on his face, he realizes he created his own power, and he truly doesn’t need anyone else. He hurriedly puts his clothes back on and uses the back entrance to make his way out front. Where he observes firemen attempting to put out the magical fire.   
  
Mrs. Coles notices Tom and Billy and hurries over to them, “come on you two we need to leave before the police start asking questions.” Tom follows behind her with a pep in his step. He grins maliciously at Billy and winks, letting him know that he’s next. Billy turns his head away quickly and almost runs back to the orphanage.   
  
_End of flashback_  
  
Tom is brought out of his memory by his mate grabbing his arm, “Tom that’s enough the poor wretch is dead stop.” Tom was so lost in his memory that he didn’t realize he continued to torture the creature, not that he cared he hates humans, none of them are authentic. He stares at the mangled body, “Albus, why pretend you actually care for me or this...thing?” Albus grits his teeth, releasing dominant pheromones, “Listen here love, I tolerate a lot from you, but I’m the alpha in this relationship. Remember your place which is beneath me! The world may lay at your feet, but you will always be under me.” He smirks and apparates away. Tom snarls and touches his wand to his Dark Mark, alerting his followers that his plan starts now.   
  
_Godric’s Hollow, the Potter’s residence 2100 p.m._  
  
Lily Potter nee Evans had recently given birth to her bouncy little boy, Harry James Potter. She didn’t realize she could love, and feel so much for such a small person. She wants to shelter and protect him from the whole world. She doesn’t understand how Voldemort could want to murder an infant in cold blood. She wonders those who hurt him in his life that ruined his happiness so thoroughly that he spreads misery and chaos wherever he roams. Harry blinks and stares at his mother with a gummy smile. She smiles and kisses his nose, “Harry, there will be many trials ahead for you, but remember the family is everything. Please, grow up to be a strong resilient man, who stands by his convictions. As wee Harry starts to doze off, she places him back in his crib. Lilly then moves over to the enchanted safe they placed behind the live portrait of her and James across from Harry’s crib. She takes out the letter she received nearly a year ago.  
  
_Dear Lily J. Potter, nee Evans,_  
  
_You do not know me, but you have heard of me. My house coat of arms includes both the Raven and the Badger. I am writing this from the distant past in hopes you will heed my warning; for I see glimpses of the future. I have put in place measures to try to guide our people on the right path. Make no mistake, I know I am not omniscient, but I have viewed certain outcomes that will exterminate the magical community if we do not come together as one, with our muggle counterparts. My heir and yours is the key to bringing the Dark Lord down as well as enlightening the magical community of its ridiculous prejudices. Now this Dark Lord will come after midnight, his purpose will be to kill your son, but true love and sacrifice is the ultimate protection anyone can use against the killing curse._  
_What I am about to ask you will sound ludicrous; but are you willing to give up your life for your child? It might seem like an obvious choice at face value, but think about it before you continue to read this letter._  
_Now I assume you’ve decided you want to know how to save your child if the need arises. All you do is point your wand at the child and say Amor Vincit Omnia; a bright white light should cover the child for a second, then melt away. Remember, you cannot retaliate against this Dark Lord with violence your aura needs to remain pure otherwise your sacrifice would be for nought. My dear, I wish I could give you better news and tell you of a way to save yourself and your mate, but I only foresaw how to protect your son, if you should ever need to. May Lady Magic guide your wand._  
  
_R.H.R._  
  
As Lily is folding the letter to place in the safe, James walks in, he goes over to sleeping Harry and holds him against his chest, making sure to take in his woodsy scent. “Son, I will miss you. I wish your mum and I could stay to take care of you. Make sure to grow up to be strong and gentle. I have many regrets in my life and one of them was bullying a man named Severus for no reason. Your Uncle Sirius will take care of you once we are gone, I love you.” James kisses his head and places him in the crib. He turns to Lily, “did you put everything in the safe that you wanted to leave Harry?” Lilly nods, “Yes, and I’ve given a copy of the will to Dumbledore, Bellatrix, and one was left in our vault. James walks over and embraces Lily, “I’m scared Lil. I don’t want to leave him, I barely got to meet him. I know he’ll have your green eyes and my unruly hair. I want to raise him, so he doesn’t become a tosser like I was at Hogwarts.” Lily chuckles, “hopefully Sirius takes up that mantle and keeps him out of trouble, but I doubt it. Who have you decided will be the other guardian, if something happens to Sirius?” James opens his mouth to tell her, but a loud explosion goes off rocking the house; he sprints out of the room towards the front door.  
  
Lily realizes this is the moment that Rowena warned her about in her letter. She casts a tempus spell and sees it’s 0100 hours in the morning. She hurries over to Harry and points her wand at him, saying, “Amor Vincit Omnia,” a white light washes over him. She makes sure that the silencing charm she cast on his crib is still active, so the commotion doesn’t wake him up. She then stands in front of Harry’s crib waiting for Voldemort to appear.  
  
James has just arrived downstairs and observes the front door is torn off of the hinges. “James, where’s the boy?” Voldemort scans him with his red eyes, “He’s not here... Tom,” the alpha smirks at Voldemort. “Where did you learn that name? No matter, hand over the infant and you and your mudblood can live. I’m sure you can make another spawn, don’t make me kill you James, we need purebloods. James grips his wand tightly and points it quickly at Voldemort, “Expulso” he yells. A blue light races towards Voldemort who silently casts a protego duo, a green light is cast over him causing James’ spell to ricochet off of his shield hitting him square in the chest. James' body is blasted into tiny chunks all over the living room. Voldemort sighs, “what a waste.” He then heads up the stairs to the second story. He notices a door open, he smells an omega and an infant. He strides through the open door and sees Lily is standing protectively in front of the child. “Move, I’ll give you the chance to walk away.” Lily immediately responds, “No, I will not hand over my son to you.” “You should be honored, filth, that I am benevolent enough to give you a chance.” Voldemort narrows his eyes at her, and lifts his wand, “One last chance, move!” Lily stands her ground in front of Voldemort staring into his smoldering red eyes. “Sectumsempra,” he hisses out, twirling his wand in an arc. The spell hits Lily opening up gaping wounds along her body. Lily smiles at Voldemort before she closes her eyes and says, “I love you, Harry.” Voldemort scoffs, “what is the point attempting to protect an infant? It’s not like you can’t produce another one. Who cares he’s your blood. No one needs love or parents, power is the ultimate protection. Now, Harry was it, it’s time for you to go to sleep.” Voldemort lifts his yew, phoenix feather, 13½ wand one last time and casts, “Avada Kedavra!” As the sickly green light rips out of his wand ambling towards infant Harry, he feels a sense of peace, knowing he’s beaten fate once more. But before he can turn around to leave, he notices the spell is suspended in the air that surrounds Harry, almost as if it is trying to penetrate a shield. That’s when it dawns on him that Lily sacrificed herself, so that he could never touch Harry. The spell rebounds off of the shield around Harry and heads for Voldemort, who cackles madly. “I never seem to win. I’ll see you soon, Harry.” The spell tears Voldemort's body apart, leaving only his yew wand behind.   
  
_Deep in the Slieveanorra Forest_   
  
Sirius Black was struggling to advance through the dense forest and still did not completely grasp what Bellatrix wanted him to do. “All I see is fifty fucking shades of green and brown! I can’t even find the runes or ley lines she mentioned,” he mutters to himself. Ever since Bellatrix stopped his mother from blasting his name off of the tree and disowning him, he's felt indebted to her. He always thought she hated him, but ever since Uncle Cygnus died, and she became the head of the house things have settled down. He simply has a feeling that something foul is bound to happen. Still struggling to move, he remembers he is a daemon and decides it’ll be easier to fly. Sirius stops walking and closes his eyes, breathing in deeply; his daemon starts coming to the surface and slowly his skin melts into dark gray fur with streaks of red. While his skin is changing, his teeth and nails lengthen. Afterwards, six-inch gold horns form on his head while his red leathery wings expand from his back. Once, his transformation is complete, Sirius glances down and realizes he’s ripped through his boots again. “I always forget to spell my boots.” He digs his toes in the ground, then leaps into the air, spreading his wings. Sirius flies around in lazy circles for several moments trying to figure out which direction to go, when he feels a jolt of intense pain in his head. The pain is so blinding that he almost falls out of the sky; when he’s able to get his bearings, he steadies himself using his wings. He then feels loneliness and hunger, which he doesn’t understand where those emotions are coming from. He ponders it for a minute and realizes something must have happened to James and Lily, and he’s experiencing Harry’s emotions because he’s his guardian now. “No! That means they are dead, but how? Did something happen to… I have to go to Harry.” Sirius then flies towards Godric’s Hollow.   
  
He arrives and the skies have opened up pouring down rain to the point he can barely see in front of him. When he gets to the front door he realizes there is no front door and rushes inside. He finds a bloodbath in the entryway and stands there in shock for a second. Due to him being familiar with the layout of the house he heads towards Harry’s nursery and bursts through the door where he finds... _to be continued_.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amor Vincit Omnia = Love conquers all
> 
> Birthdays:
> 
> Sirius Black, born on November 3rd, 1971  
> Tom Riddle, born December 31st, 1916  
> Albus Dumbledore, born on August 8th, 1881


	6. Death & Pandemonium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are graphic depictions of violence and torture. As always, I don’t not agree with either. I'm using it for story development. Please, do not read this if it is triggering for you. Shout out to Vilenia Veladorn, thank you for your wonderful ideas (Nox and Herbie) and for reading over this! Guys go check out her works.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileniaVeladorn%22%3E 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does, I use a quote from the book in one of my scenes.

He finds a bloodbath in the entryway and stands there in shock for a second. Due to him being familiar with the layout of the house, he heads towards Harry’s nursery and bursts through the door where he finds Severus Snape pointing his wand at Hagrid with Lily Potter’s body in front of them with multiple lacerations covering her form. His nostrils flare and his eyes flash, then darken to a crimson color. “Snape you bastard, what did you do to Lily and James?!” He stalks towards Snape, “Ah, ah, ah, dog heel. I didn’t kill either of them. You know why I showed up, they told you. So don’t shift the blame to me. Now, why is the half-giant here?” They both give Hagrid questioning glances; he strokes his beard nervously. “Dumbledore had me come, he said I’m to retrieve the wee babe, and give him to his mum’s sister, Petunia Dursley.” Snape drolls out, “He’s planning on sending him to that wench? She hates anything magical; she has always been jealous of Lily.” He turns to Sirius, “Are you not the boy's godfather? Take him and go, I’ll alert Dumbledore and the aurors with Hagrid.” Hagrid interrupts, “No! That’s not what Dumbledore told me to do! I’m supposed to take little Harry to his family,” he glares down at Snape. Sirius has had enough and pipes in, “Stop! Hagrid takes Harry for now, but remember he’s my godson, and he belongs with me. Make sure you tell Dumbledore that, and if for some reason I’m not able to care for him. I’d like one of my cousins to care for him. Now, I need to go find a...rat.” Sirius stalks out of the house and takes to the skies searching for the traitor.  
  
_4 Privet Drive, 0500 a.m._  
  
Hagrid retrieved Harry and some of his belongings; he then headed to the Dursley's residence located at 4 Privet Drive. When he arrives, he knocks on the door and Petunia Dursley answers in a mumsy pink robe. “‘Ello, I’m here to drop off your nephew Harry. His parents have passed and you are his only family left.” Hagrid then hands her a letter along with little Harry, he doesn’t give her a chance to respond before he hops back on the magical motorcycle Sirius let him borrow and flies away. Petunia looks down at Harry repulsed, “I can’t seem to get away from this shite, what am I going to do with a bloody orphan.” She brings the infant inside and goes to get Vernon to let him know what’s happened. "Vernon! Wake up!" She barges into their room, where she finds Vernon passed out in the bed. She puts Harry down on the edge of the bed, then shakes Vernon awake. "Wake up for christ sake it's an emergency, a giant just forced a baby on me!" Vernon jolts awake, "Ah... what?! A giant forced a baby in you?!" He stares at Petunia, blinking rapidly, attempting to get his bearings when he notices an infant laying on the bed. "Petunia, what is that thing? And whose is it?" He sneers at the child, "We already have one child and don't need another. Dudley is our precious little boy, I don't want him contaminated by the boy's filth!" Petunia nods agreeing with Vernon, "You're right I'm sure we will get rid of him soon, it will just take some time." She picks up a sleeping Harry and places him in their dirty clothes basket, she smiles to herself, finding it suitable. She then sits down in a chair by their bed and reads the letter the giant gave her.  
  
_Godric’s Hollow_  
  
Now that Sirius and Hagrid have left, Severus detects his carefully constructed walls collapsing under his grief. He falls heavily on his knees, causing an audible crack, the embankment surrounding his heart, flooding to the point he’s drowning and can no longer breathe. He gasps for breath and is knifed by her orange blossom scent tainted with blood and death. An endless ocean pours from his blank eyes, for he has never felt so completely and thoroughly shattered. Severus thought he knew what agony felt like, but that was before he had to live even a moment without her. He crawls over to her and stares at her serene face, it dawns on him she knew she would die, and she was prepared for it. He bends down, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth; closing his eyes, he mutters, “He promised he would spare your life, he will rue this day, Lily, that I promise.” Severus shelters Lily’s broken body in his arms and heads for the open door, when he notices a wand laying on the floor he casts a wandless Wingardium Leviosa, bringing the wand closer for inspection and recognizes it as Voldemort’s wand. He puts the wand in his pocket and leaves the Potter residence. Outside he lifts his face up, letting the rain temporarily wash away the grief, he then passes Dumbledore and some aurors; Alastor Moody notices Snape exiting the residence and points his wand at him.  
  
“What do you have there, Death Eater? You’ve killed the Potters’! What were you going to do with Lily’s body before we arrived?” Dumbledore interjects, “Alastor, please, it appears Severus is grieving. I strongly doubt he murdered anyone.” Severus strolls over to Dumbledore and wordlessly hands him Voldemort’s wand. “This should be enough evidence... Voldemort is dead, killed by an infant.” Dumbledore grips the wand tightly, his face paling slightly before he remembers he has company. “Thank you, Severus, carry on, and do… take care.” Severus walks off without acknowledging his words. Dumbledore turns to Alastor, “Well, this was unexpected. What happened with Sirius?” Alastor whispers, “ Aurors found him surrounded by body parts from blown up muggles. He used some type of explosion spell to do it, and he killed over twelve of them… well we think we haven’t been able to put the bits and pieces back together yet. What’s even more sinister is he killed his own friend, Peter Pettigrew, all that was left of the poor bastard was his pinky. It’s bizarre Albus that Sirius would betray his own brother. Those two were thick as thieves, I smell foul play," to articulate his stance he inhaled deeply. “I know that Death Eater Snape had a part in this.” As Moody turns to walk away he observes some of his team slacking, “Constant vigilance!” He yells out startling them, “I could’ve killed the lot of you, Merlin, if you lot don’t die by the end of this, it'll be a miracle.”   
  
_The Black Manor, 1000 a.m._  
  
Bella sighs to herself, running her fingers through her curls for the umpteenth time. She’s been working with her ministry contacts to try and find where Tom went. She recently found some disturbing information about what he’s done, and she needs to confirm it before she or they act. Since Tom went and got himself killed the Death Eaters have been in a disarray and as his Lieutenant she has had to lead them, she’s been having the most trouble with the Lestrange brothers Rodolphus and Rabastan along with Bartiemus Crouch Jr. They have all but vanished and won’t tell her what they are up to. They merely stated they were going to find our Lord and disappeared.  
  
Bella stands up and walks over to her familiar, Nox, she is her jackdaw whose coloring is black with the ends of her feathers tipped gray. Her irises remind her of Hermione a tad they are white; she smiles at Nox, “I can’t wait to introduce you to a special little queen in my life, Nox, you’ll adore her. She’s so intelligent for her age.” Nox caws at Bella and Bella strokes her feathers softly, she then walks over to a box and opens it, she takes out her childhood stuffed animal and thinks about giving it to Hermione. Her heart is flooded with affection when she thinks of Hermione hugging and cuddling with Herbie. “Nox, times are so uncertain right now… take care of little Mi for me if something should happen to me.” Nox stares at Bella, then flies over to her landing on her shoulder, rubbing her head against Bella’s cheek. Bella goes to sit back down when she gets an alert her ministry contacts wards have been breached. “Daggs. Daggs.” Bella yells, and a heavily scarred elf pops in her study.  
  
“Yes Mistress, what can Daggs do for you?”   
  
“I need you to go make sure Cissy knows I’m going to my contacts estate due to the wards being breached. Take care of yourself and Nox for me.” Daggs bows and pops out of the room. Bella gives Nox one last scratch and apparates away.   
  
_The Longbottom Estate_  
  
Bellatrix arrives and finds the gate leading into the estate is completely blown apart and the metal warped. She walks through slowly with her wand raised, she then tilts her head, she recognizes the sound of an infant crying, but she also hears...screams? She breaks out into a sprint making sure to remain vigilant in case whoever is here has laid out alarms or traps. As she's sprinting, she notices that the front doors are splintered open, and she has a feeling as to who is here, she can smell Alpha and Beta musk.   
  
Bellatrix goes inside and can hear the cries and screams more clearly. She carefully moves up the first flight of stairs and heads towards the infant’s cries. She finds the nursery and quietly opens the door. Stepping in, she observes a healthy baby boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes staring at her with tears in his eyes. One of the fat tears rolls down his cheek, and she sees his chin wobble. Bellatrix immediately steps over to the babe and hugs him, he starts to whimper, ‘Shh, Neville, everything will be okay. I’m gonna go save your parents, just go to sleep.” Bellatrix rocks the child back and forth for several minutes until he falls back asleep. As she exits the nursery, she makes sure it is warded and sounds can’t be heard so the child can sleep unaware of the chaos surrounding him.   
  
As she marches towards Alice and Frank’s screams, she allows her daemon to present itself. Her irises have turned a glowing lavender, her teeth have elongated to sharp fangs, and black razor-sharp talons have formed on her hands and feet. The screams get louder and Bellatrix she rushes down the hall, while her transformation is finishing. Her black iridescent scales cover her arms, legs, and abdomen. Her wings burst from her back, her feathers are black with silver and blue tips; her tail is long with spikes at the end of it, and her horns are two feet long, a dark purple, almost black color. 

As Bellatrix’s transformation finishes, she rips open the door where she hears the screams coming from. She walks in and sees the three stooges torturing the two aurors. “What in the name of Morgana are you dunderheads doing?!” She roars out. Before they can react, Bellatrix uses her shadow Black magic to create hundreds of inky black tendrils. The tendrils fan out, attaching themselves to their victims' constricting their movements. “Rod, Rab, and Barty...what are you doing? I know exactly what I told you not to do,” she growls out. She sauntered over to Rodolphus, “I’m going to make an example out of you three for defying my direct orders. You know how our Lord thrives on order.” She uses her talons to rip open his shirt, making sure to shred through his skin as well. Rodolphus howled in pain, “Next time do as you're told Rod, don't presume… but sadly there won’t be a next time for you.” One of the tendrils wrapped around his neck cutting his screams off. Her talons then spear through his chest, ripping his heart out. The tendrils let go of Rodolphus’ disfigured form which lands on the floor with a loud thud. 

Bellatrix then strolls away from Rodolphus’ limp body and moves over to Rabastan with the heart still in her hand. “You deranged cunt! That was my brother! And to think your cow of a mother wanted him to marry you!” Sweat falls from his face, due to his recent activity. “Tsk. Tsk. Rab is that any way to speak to your betters? I think not. Tell me did you anticipate the Ministry wouldn’t find out? Of course, they would, in fact, they are probably already here. Now, I’ll finish you two before they find out what you’ve done.” Rabastan goes to speak again and Bellatrix shoves his brother’s heart in his mouth. “Shh, the time for talking is over,” she says while smirking. Bellatrix brings her spiked tail up and starts whipping Rabastan, tearing his skin and flesh away from his body. He lets out agonizing screams as water streams from his eyes. Finally, Bellatrix has pity on him and pierces his heart with her spiked tail. 

She turns toward her last victim, Bartiemus, she stalks over to him and lifts him up so his feet dangle in the air. She then slowly starts to strangle him, he gasps out, “I’m sorry, please don’t kill me! I did it for our master, we need to find him! How will we go forward with the experiments otherwise.” Bellatrix is perplexed by the last comment and goes to ask him what he means, but before she can he spits in her eye. She backhands him and throws him against the wall. His body slides down and slumps over, he starts coughing up blood, “Damn, daemons are stronger than I thought. I think you broke my back and one of my ribs is stabbing my lung.” Bellatrix strides over to his slumped form and bites him on his neck, injecting venom in his bloodstream. “Let’s see how long you last.” She then changes back to her human form. She kneels down beside Alice and Frank and grabs their wrists checking for a pulse, like Narcissa taught her muggle doctors use. She feels a strong pulse coming from both of them and lets out a relieved sigh. She aims her wand at both of their chests and casts Rennervate. Both Alice and Frank blink lethargically watching Bellatrix, Alice opens her mouth to speak, but coughs she tries again, “Bella… Neville?” Bella smiles gently, “He’s sleeping, they didn’t touch him. He’s fine.” Alice weakly nods her head, “Th-thank you, for saving us…” Alice and Frank struggle to keep their eyes open passing out. Before Bellatrix can decide what to do next, aurors are rushing in the room, pointing their wands at her. “Now, now let’s not rush to conclusions." When Bellatrix goes to holster her wand, two of the aurors, panic, and they both fire a stunning spell at her. "Fuck... you bastards that hurt, watch what the fuck you're doing!" They all look at each other bewildered, one of them piped up, "What are you bloody made of? That should've knocked you out. " Bellatrix opens her mouth to retort, but two other aurors throw stunners at her; that, coupled with the damage and pain from the first two stunners, causes her to pass out. 

  
_The Next Day, Deep Underneath Whitehall, The British Ministry Headquarters_  
  
Sirius groans and rolls over, the last thing he remembers is aurors stunning him and taking him into custody after… he shakes his head, then jerks his body into a sitting position. “Ah, good you're awake.” Dumbledore peers down at Sirius from behind his glasses. Sirius notices that the grandfatherly look he normally has in his eyes is missing. He clears his throat, “Dumbledore, I didn’t murder those muggles… the rat betrayed Lily and James, I wasn’t their secret-keeper!” Dumbledore gives him a patronizing smile, “There, there my boy, this is for the greater good, I need you to accept your fate.” Sirius curls his lip back, “No you can’t let them lock me away for something I didn’t do! Harry needs me! My godson, can’t live with those muggles, they never liked Lily or James! Please don’t do this… I’ll do anything!” Sirius starts sobbing, realizing his impulsiveness has ruined his and Harry’s future. Dumbledore turns around and heads to Courtroom Ten where the other Death Eater trials are taking place. 

_Courtroom Ten_

Bartiemus Crouch Sr. is a man with strong convictions, he only sees things in black and white. Ever since You-Know-Who and his band of Death Eaters have been wreaking havoc and killing people. He’s taken a harsher stance on dealing with them and given his aurors' explicit permission to kill and ask questions later. As he is sitting on the council bench he glares down at Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix is crouched down in an enchanted cage they use for the most dangerous criminals. “Madam Black we are here today to sentence you for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom. The evidence suggests you tortured the Longbottoms using the cruciatus curse along with the Lestrange brothers Rodolphus and Rabastan and my blasphemous son Bartiemus Crouch Jr. You then brutally murdered the Lestrange brothers, and nearly killed my son! It is the belief of this council that you are a menace to society and deserve to spend the rest of your natural life in Azkaban. Do you have anything to say for grotesque crimes?” Bellatrix stares at him defiantly, “You call this sham a trial! You haven’t even asked the victims' what happened! You want to crucify me, to prove a point Crouch… get on with it!” Crouch’s face turns red, “Get her out of here!” The ministry police officers step forward and remove Bellatrix from the courtroom. 

“Send out the next prisoner… Bartiemus Crouch Jr.” Barty is brought out and the officers place him in a chair with enchanted shackles on his hands and feet. “Mr. Crouch you were brought before this court today, for the torture of the Longbottoms using the cruciatus curse. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement tested your wand and found the last curse you the cruciatus curse. This council exercises its right to prosecute you to the full extent of the law, you will serve a life sentence in Azkaban for the crime you have committed; what do you have to say for your actions?” 

“Father, I didn't! I didn't, I swear it, Father, don't send me back to the Dementors... No! Mother, no! I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him! I'm your son! I'm your son!” Barty starts pulling on his shackles attempting to break free, the officers surround him, and he keeps howling out he didn’t torture the Longbottoms as they remove him from the courtroom. 

“Now before this court adjourns are there any questions,” Bartiemus asks the audience. Rita Skeeter stands up, with her quick-quotes quill and a notepad, “Mister Crouch, is it true there is another Death Eater that was arrested? When will their trial be?” 

Crouch’s eye twitches slightly while glaring at Skeeter, “Hmm, yes, I’m not sure who your source is, but you are correct. Sirius Black has already been sentenced life in Azkaban for the murder of approximately twelve muggles.” 

Skeeter arches an eyebrow, “Approximately? What does that mean?” 

“Well, they weren’t able to reconstruct the bodies… now will that be all Ms. Skeeter?” She shakes her head no and exits the courtroom to finish her article. 

_Excerpt from The Daily Prophet:_

**_The Fall of You-Know-Who and The Boy-Who-Lived?_ **  
_**By Rita Skeeter** _

_Yesterday a healthy baby boy named Harry Potter was born to parents Lily and James Potter, but tragedy struck the family shortly after the birth. The Dark Lord himself showed up later that morning and murdered both of Harry’s parents. A source advised this reporter that Harry survived the killing curse, but didn’t come out unscathed; he now sports a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead._

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement confirmed Sirius Black was the Potters’ secret-keeper and betrayed them by disclosing their location to You-Know-Who; all in exchange for a place in his ranks. Aurors later found Mr. Black in muggle, London, surrounded by the limbs of his victims’ that he murdered. Some sources advise he murdered approximately twelve muggles, but they believe it was more, they are unable to get an exact number due to the vast amount of body parts that were at the crime scene._

_While Sirius was murdering muggles, his older cousin Bellatrix Black was torturing revered aurors, Alice and Frank Longbottom. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement advises that Madam Black brutally murdered the Lestrange brothers Rodolphus and Rabastan. Madam Black tortured the Longbottoms with the help of Bartiemus Crouch Jr. and they both were given a life sentence in Azkaban along with Sirius Black._

  
_The Granger-McGonagall Townhouse_

Minerva is sitting in the recliner with Hermione napping against her chest, while she is reading The Daily Prophet. She just finished reading Rita Skeeter’s article about the recent events. She looks down at her little girl, who looks like an angel sleeping, and she worries how she will take the news that Bella won't be in a position to play with her anymore. She immediately sends a patronus to Andromeda and Narcissa requesting they come to the townhouse to discuss what has happened with both Bellatrix and Sirius. 

A couple hours pass before Andromeda and Narcissa can show up. Minerva hears someone knocking at the front door. She gets up to answer the door, but Destiny beats her to the door when she opens it; both Andromeda and Narcissa come in, and she notices Narcissa brought her son with her. Destiny coos at him, "And what is your name handsome? I love your green and silver suit you are wearing." He toddles over to Destiny, "My name is Dwaco Landon Malfoy, pweasure to meet you." Draco kisses the back of Destiny's hand, and she picks him up and kisses his cheek. "You good sir are adorable would you like to play with my daughter Hermione?" Draco looks back at his mother who smiles and nods her head. He turns around, "Yes, pwease." Destiny squeals out, "That is too cute." Minerva smiles while rolling her eyes, "Draco, follow me, Hermione is in the living room playing with her dolls." Draco follows Minerva to the living room. Destiny invites both sisters to the living room, so they can sit down while they talk.

Once they all settle in the living room, Minvera says, "Does anyone know what's going on? I thought Bella sent Sirius on a mission to Ireland, and what was she doing at the Longbottom's residence? I know her and the fact that she killed the Lestrange brothers, means she was protecting them." Narcissa speaks up, "You are correct Minerva, Bella did send Sirius on a mission, but it appears he made a detour. We need to speak to him he wasn't even given a trial which is ludicrous. Bella sent her elf Daggs to my manor before she went to the Longbottoms' estate. He advised that the Longbottoms' wards were breached and Bella went to help them. Both of their cases were handled poorly, and Crouch will pay for dishonoring The Ancient Noble House of Black." Andromeda nods, "I am worried about Lily's son Harry... it appears Dumbledore placed him with his maternal aunt, but I know Lily and James left a will. It's odd that no one has checked it to see if they named another guardian in case something should happen to Sirius." Destiny glances over at the children to make sure they are doing okay and busts out laughing. The rest of the adults looked at the two toddlers to discover what happened. 

Hermione is showing Draco her dolls, when he asks, "What type of dolls are these He-Her-... Mi?" Hermione glances up from what she's doing, "You can call me Mi or Mia for short. And this doll Mr. Bones is my anatomy doll, he shows me all the bones in our bodies, and this is Muscles, she shows me the muscles and soft tissue covering our bones. But the cool thing is màthair makes them move and dance for me, want me to show you the dance?" Draco appears confused about everything Hermione said, up until she mentions dancing; he likes dancing. Hermione gets up and starts wiggling her butt up and down while flapping her arms. Draco falls over giggling at her; "Hey, Drake, come on and join me it's fun and great exercise." Dracos gets up and starts dancing around with Hermione. 

The adults all smile and laugh at the little tykes trying to out dance each other. Once, Hermione and Draco tire themselves out, she sits on the couch in between Andromeda and Narcissa. "Andy. Cissy. Where's Bella-bear? I miss her, she promised me that she would try to come visit, so we can play together." Cissy gazes down at Hermione and pulls her onto her lap, "Little one, some naughty people arrested Bella and won't let her come back home, for now, but I promise you Andy and I will get her out." Hermione slowly blinks trying to process the information. Her bottom lip juts out and starts trembling; she then starts crying, "I- I want my Bella-bear. Cissy, I want Bella! Andy bring Bella now!!" Hermione starts screaming and banging her tiny fists against her head. The adults in the room are paralyzed for a moment not having witnessed a tantrum from the three-year-old, due to her being so mature for her age. Destiny rushes over to Hermione pulling her in a tight hug, so she can't hurt herself. "Lovebug, it's gonna be okay, Cissy promised she would get Bella out, and she doesn't break promises." Hermione is still crying and fighting against her mother's embrace, handling grief the only way a child can at that age. Draco observes what's going on and decides he will try to help his new best friend. He slowly walks over to Hermione when he's close enough he hugs her back. " Hermione's tears and cries die down, and she hiccups, "Ma-mama, who will cuddle with me before I go to sleep now?" Draco pipes up, "I will Mi! And we can have a sleepover!" He says excitedly; he turns his head to look at his mother, who is beaming proudly at him and smiling at him while nodding her head yes.   
  
Everyone settles down after Hermione’s outburst, Hermione and Draco are cuddling together on the recliner with a fleece blanket covering them. The adults are all smiling at the heart-warming scene when they hear a tapping noise coming from the kitchen, both Minerva and Andy get up to go check where the sound is coming from. They are gone for a minute and come back into the living room, with a jackdaw whose coloring is black with the ends of its feathers tipped gray. The jackdaw flies over to Hermione with something clutched in its talons. The jackdaw drops the plushie toy that was in its claws on her lap. The animal then starts cawing to Hermione for about a minute. Hermione hugs the plushie tightly, “Thank you, Nox, for bringing Herbie the Hebridean Black Dragon. Will you be staying with me?” Nox rubs her head against her cheek, “I’ll take that as a yes.” Hermione and Draco both fall asleep shortly after from the exhausting day.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 translations:  
> Màthair = mother
> 
> Birthday:  
> Draco Malfoy, born June 5th, 1994


	7. When Destiny Meets Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny literally meets Fate... there is some fluff in the middle, then Minerva finally gets laid. Too bad Bella doesn't find out that bit till later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys I’m back. I’ve been busy with work lately. I have a busy job, but I haven’t forgotten you guys or this story. There is smut in this chapter towards the end, so skip the end if you don’t want to read what my dirty mind came up with. Let me know if the smut was acceptable and if you guys would want to read some scenes with other characters as we go along. I finished the rest of this chapter at work, and I’m uploading it after I leave work. I'll try to upload another chapter in the coming weeks. I think Fleur will finally make an appearance soon. And Hermione will meet little Luna soon too. I can’t wait. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> As always thank you to my beta, VileniaVeladorn, and I own nothing!

Destiny just picked up Hermione from her primary school, and she has become closed-off and is not as vibrant as usual when they are walking back home. “Lovebug, what’s the matter? Did something happen at school?” They arrive at their front door and Hermione sprints through the front door as Destiny opens it without saying a word. She doesn’t get far and speeds into Minerva’s long legs, “Gaol beag, what’s the matter? Why are you crying?” She scoops Hermione up in her arms and kisses her forehead. 

Hermione sniffles, “The older kids at school made fun of my eyes and hair. They called me a devil and a know-it-all! I wish I was stupid, and my hair was straight like yours màthair. It's not fair I’m different from them, and they hate me for things I can’t fix.” 

Minerva rocks her back and forth in her arms while humming softly to her. “Shh, it’s okay, sometimes children are mean because they don’t know how to handle change. It doesn’t excuse their behavior, but don’t hate yourself due to snotty brats. You are beautiful, and your intelligence is one of your best attributes, and your silver eyes are truly breathtaking and are carbon-copies of your mother’s. If they can’t accept you as you are love, then they truly don’t deserve to know you, remember that.” Hermione cuddles against Minerva’s chest, sticking her thumb in her mouth and falling asleep to her màthair, humming to her. 

Destiny gives Minerva a fatigued smile, “You’re so good with her, sometimes I forget she’s a toddler with how intelligent she is. Her mind is so complex, and the books she reads and understands are well above her peers. Sadly, children are taught to hate or shun things they don’t understand. I think it might be better if I take her out of her school and try to get a tutor.” 

Minerva notices Destiny is becoming aggravated with the stress from the magical renovations they recently finished and her change happening later this week. She pulls Destiny against her, forcing her to place her face against her neck, “Mo madadh-allaidh, breathe, just breathe. She’s healthy, only a little hurt, nothing love from her family can’t help heal. The scars this world will leave on her do not define her. Those scars are a map and show her journey, only she can decide where her journey takes her and when it ends.”

Destiny takes in Minerva’s parchment and clove scent and relaxes in her embrace. “Forgive me, Min, this change has been stressing me out. I’m worried about transforming for the first time. I don’t want to hurt anyone, especially you or Hermione. I know it’s only been three weeks since the bite, but things have gotten out of hand, and I’m worried about Hermione and how she’s handling not seeing Bellatrix. Something tells me they need each other. Plus, Hermione will visit Apolline and Fleur in the summer.” 

Minerva shushes her, “Calm down, I’ll tell you what since you’re too busy to homeschool Hermione, I’ll take her to school with me when I go back. I can teach her and give her assignments, plus she’ll love the library, and Ms. Pince will be there and able to help. The founders designed Hogwarts with the notion that the professors and staff would live there year round. Destiny hums against Minerva’s neck, “Would I be allowed to visit or stay now that I'm a magical creature?” Minerva pulls her tighter against her body, “I’m not sure. Love most magical folk are bigots and will spout some shite about you being a danger, but I will speak with Albus about it.” 

Destiny hums in acknowledgment, “Come on, let’s go tuck her in her bed, then get some sleep.” They both kiss Hermione goodnight and bid Nox goodnight as well, who is perched beside her bed monitoring her. 

_ Two Days Later Underneath The Raven’s Nest _

Destiny is pacing back and forth across the compound, her transformation is happening tonight, and she’s filled with a restless energy. She feels something deep within her, clawing its way to the surface, and she’s frightened. “The greatest fear I have now is conquering this great unknown.” 

Hermione stares at her mama as she paces back and forth. She lets out a sigh because she has been feeling lost lately, which some might find strange because she’s a toddler, but she pretty much has her whole life figured out from an academic standpoint, so when she finally found her first friend or better yet her person, and they were taken from her. She doesn’t really know how to process it completely. But Andy and Cissy both promised they would get Bella back, so she must have hope and faith like her mama tells her her grandpa always preached about. 

Hermione figures she should help her mama through her mid-life crisis or whatever it’s called when adults act strange over silly things. She walks over to her màthair, “Come on, mama needs both of us before she starts to overthink being a wolf.”

Hermione tugs on Minerva’s hand, trying to get her to walk. Finally, she huffs when she can’t pull her along, Minerva smirks down at her and picks her up tossing her up high in the air. She catches Hermione as she comes back down, “Come on little rugrat.” 

Hermione gives Minerva the side-eye, “Màthair! That wasn’t fair! I wasn’t ready, but it was fun. Can we do it again later? And I told you, you would love Rugrats! You’ve been watching it without me?!” 

Minerva chuckles and shakes her head at Hermione soon they both are standing in behind Destiny. Hermione quickly jumps on her back, “Gotcha mama!” Destiny spins around quickly and playfully glares at Minerva, “You traitor, you let the little koala bear attack me! I thought we were a team?” Destiny quickly pulls Hermione to her front and starts tickling her. Hermione lets out childish squeals and giggles that provokes both of the adults to smile. 

Once they all calm down, Hermione intensely stares at her mother with her tiny hands pressed against her cheeks, “I love you, Mama. And I trust you to take care of me and Màthair. I know you’re scared. But remember what you always tell me: it’s okay to be scared, but it’s not okay to run from your problems. I trust your inner wolf to take care of all of us too. I sense her magic mama she would never hurt me, you, or Màthair.” Hermione then squishes her mother’s cheeks together and kisses her forehead and nose while giggling.

Destiny’s eyes brighten, “When did you become so wise, lovebug? I love you so much precisely like Pi, my love for you goes on forever!” She then kisses Hermione all over her face, which makes her giggle. Minerva has a loving smile on her face and says, “I don’t know what this Pi means, but if I had known all it took was Mi to cure your melancholy, I would have recruited her earlier.” Minerva kisses Hermione’s forehead and then kisses Destiny’s lips gently. “We both are her for you love, and we both trust you and your wolf, but to ease your mind. I will be in my magical creature form to watch over you while Hermione will be with Daggs and Nox in one of the training rooms waiting.” 

Destiny gazes at her, “When did you both become so perfect? Hermione, I’ve been meaning to ask you if you are okay with how fast Minerva and I have gotten together?”

Hermione squints at her mother, trying to roll her eyes, “Mama, Màthair is my second mum! My magic loves her and she feels right.” Minerva's eyes tear, “You recognize me as your mother, gaol beag? I am humbled and honored you view me as a mother.” Minerva has the biggest smile on her face, and she picks up both of her girls, swinging them around in her arms. “I know this is hasty, but I love you both, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you both that love.” 

Just as the new family was getting settled in for a cuddle session, they heard a loud crash. Both Minerva and Destiny are on high alert, Minerva moves both Destiny and Hermione behind her and lets out a vicious snarl while Destiny puts Hermione on her back growling loudly. 

“Morgana’s Tits that hurt!” A lanky child with bright blue hair mumbled out.

“Nymphadora Tonks! Language! I’ve told you multiple times stop cursing, you’re too young.” Andromeda glares at her daughter, who is still sprawled out on the floor face down. 

“Mum, I get my dirty mouth from you! And stop calling me Nymphadora. It's either Dora or Tonks!” She whines while rolling her eyes. 

Before they can argue any further, Hermione bursts out in giggles and wiggles down from her mother’s back. She then runs full tilt towards Draco and then tackles him in a hug, and they both giggle and wrestle. Destiny has taken up teaching them both self-defense and now they both tackle and fight each other, trying to take the other by surprise. She doesn’t think they understand the meaning of stealth if Hermione and Draco’s tiny warrior cry they belt out before they attack each other are anything to go by. 

The adults all smile and chuckle at the two best friends, Dora finally pulls herself off of the ground and looks at her baby cousin play, fighting with his friend. She smiles and tackles them both to the ground and starts tickling them. Draco screams out, “No fair Dora! Let us up!” Dora smirks at them both and says smugly, “All is fair in war, little cousin. Let this be a lesson there will always be someone bigger and stronger than you, so always have a backup plan.” She then cackles evilly, which reminds Andy and Cissy of Bella. 

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Destiny sneaks up behind an unaware Dora and envelopes her in a bearhug and starts tossing her back and forth between herself, Minerva, and Andromeda. At first Dora is fine and laughing, but she gets dizzy and her hair turns purple, green, pink and red. “I give, I surrender, just set me down!” She ended up in her mother's arms, who was grinning at her, and kissed her cheek. “Looks like you have a lot to learn and need to take your own advice, little one.” Dora blushes and mumbles something about adults not playing fair. 

Narcissa clears her throat and everyone is grinning at her madly due to her having Hermione and Draco nestled in her arms. Both Hermione and Draco look like they are about to fall asleep and Draco has his thumb in his mouth. Narcissa sighs, “I’ve been trying to get him out of that habit, but I must say he looks adorable.” 

Andy looks at her baby sister still grinning like a loon, “you, my dear sister, are adorable with two toddlers on your hips. Who knew that the ice queen had a heart?” Andy winks at her sister, who starts blushing.

Everyone is cheerful and relaxing until Destiny groans out in pain. They all turn to her, “We came by to support you, Destiny, and to let you know that we all trust you. I’ll take the children to one of the gyms while Minerva and Andy help you.” Narcissa walks away with Dora and the two sleeping toddlers. 

Minerva and Andy kneel beside Destiny, trying to assess how much longer until the transformation takes place. “We should move to the forest now. Her wolf is coming closer to the surface she needs to be near nature.” Minerva says while running her fingers through Destiny’s curls. Andy nods her head, “Come on, we will use the portal, it'll take us to Ireland. When everything goes as planned I’ll send my patronus to Cissy, so she can bring the children.” 

Destiny slowly gets up with sweat beading down her face, but there’s also an expression of total confidence and determination. “Come on, then it’s time I meet my other half.” She strides towards the portal and without looking back she walks through and is met with a strong odor of oak, cedar, pine, moss, water, deer, and other creatures both mundane and magical. The smells almost overwhelm her until something deep inside of her nudges her to take a deep breath and breathe. She does, and it’s like she is truly breathing for the first time, so she closes her eyes.

_ Are you my wolf? My other half? Destiny questions. _

_ Yes...you can call me Fate.  _

_ Really, that’s the best you could come up with for a name? Why isn’t my Lycan or wolf-half cleverer? Destiny mentally rolls her eyes at Fate, who is smirking at her.  _

_ Well, we both are rather cheesy, so I felt it was fitting. Plus, I’m still you, think of me as a guide, we share the same body. I’m just your instinct in a more primal form. Fate tells her. _

_ So when we transition from human to Lycan and vice versa, it’s not like having an out-of-body experience? Destiny asks. _

_ No, we share all our experiences from now on. You’ll experience what it means to be Lycan, and I will experience what it means to be Human. We are truly the same what you feel I experience and vice versa. Hmm, our mate is becoming worried, let us reassure her we are strong. She needs a strong mate, and we are the only one for her, Fate says. _

“I couldn’t have said it better myself... she is everything and more,” Destiny sighs out.

Destiny opens her eyes and sees worried emerald eyes staring at her. She stalks over to Minerva and pulls her into a heated kiss, staking her claim. She bites down on her bottom lip and growls out, “Mine.” Minerva’s eyes flash cat-green, “Yours.” Minerva then backs Destiny roughly against the base of a tree and sucks and nips along Destiny’s neck. Destiny lets out a wanton moan that is pure sex, as Minerva continues appreciating Destiny’s offering. The clouds part and the full moon shines its light down on them. 

As soon as the light hits them, Destiny lets out an ear-piercing scream and drops to the ground. Minerva knows she must step back and let the transformation take place, but her heart is heavy knowing her mate is in such immense agony. She hears Destiny’s bones break apart, reforming. She sees her skin rip and claws form; the transformation is gruesome and nauseating, but she refuses to look away. She will be the pillar that Destiny can lean on and look to for strength. She takes a deep breath and pushes her love and devotion towards Destiny.

Andy stands beside Minerva, “I’m honored that you both would allow us to be present during the first transformation, especially when it’s the most vulnerable time for her.” Minerva says, “You all are our family and family is everything. We trust you to protect us when we cannot protect ourselves.” Andy looks at Minerva, then Destiny with tears in her eyes, “When did you become such a warm person, Min?” 

Minerva smiles to herself, “When I found the other half of my soul and my heart in Destiny and Hermione.” They both turn back to Destiny when they hear a murderous growl. They see the transformation is almost complete.

_ Fire. _

_ Ice. _

_ It feels like frostbite and third-degree burns. _

_ A never-ending cycle. It hurts so much. I feel like a dying woman who merely needs a drop of water to live again. I have never felt anything so debilitating I can’t possibly survive this... Fate! Where are you! I need your help… _

_ Ringing that’s all I hear...where is she...she promised she would always be with me… just as the darkness closes in...she feels something... _

_ Love. _

_ Happiness. _

_ Strength. _

_ Faith. _

_ Min... Min! MIN! Hermione! I love them, I can’t give up! Fate, we can’t give up! _

_ There you are, good, you found US again. Don’t focus on the pain focus on our MATE and CHILD. They need us! Fate tells her firmly.  _

After what seemed like eons, but was over two hours, Destiny stands up, shakes out her fur, and then howls at the moon. She turns and stares at her mate, who is in her magical creature form. 

Minerva stalks her way around Destiny, who is breathtaking: her fur is pitch black and her eyes are silver and practically glowing in the dark. She purrs when she notices she’s larger and taller, meaning she can protect her mate when necessary. Minerva finally struts up to Destiny and licks her cheek, Destiny lets out a playful bark and tackles Minerva to the ground. 

While Destiny is getting used to her second form with Minerva, Andromeda went back to get Narcissa and the children, so they could join in on the fun. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Andromeda strides towards an open door where she smells her family’s scents coming from as she peers inside of the room she sees the two toddlers working together trying to defeat her daughter. She smirks when she realizes they are playing a game and Nymphadora is the villain. 

“Get away from my brother, you witch!” Draco just stares at Hermione. “Mi... that is what Dora is though…” Hermione giggles, “Sometimes I forget we all can do magic. I’m new to this world Dray while you grew up with cool magical aunts and a mum.” He nods his head in understanding. 

While they are having a moment, Dora sneaks up on them and jumps on top of them and starts tickling them again. “Man, you guys, are dreadful heroes, you keep getting distracted, but to be honest, you're only toddlers.” 

Andromeda glances at Narcissa and smirks at her while nodding her head at her daughter. Ever since Dora has found out she has another younger cousin, she has been merciless in teasing them both because she’s stronger than them. Both of the women come up behind the villain and scoop her up in a hug and start tickling her. “Ugh... No fair, why do you guys always ruin my image?!” 

“Well, love, you must honestly be a terrible villain,” Narcissa quips back with a smirk. Dora just stares at her aunt with a pout.

“Anyway, munchkins, I come bearing splendid news. Destiny’s transformation went great now it’s time for us to go see her…” Before she could finish, Hermione is already rushing out of the room, with Draco and Dora hot on her tail. Andy just stares at her sister and rolls her eyes. Cissy smirks back at her, “I guess you are boring after all, Andy.” 

Andy’s narrows her eyes, “why you little! You better run Cissy!” Narcissa laughs as she hurries after the children. 

Hermione is nearly out of breath as she stands before the portal that’ll take her to her parents. As she goes to scamper through, a voice startles her, “Now wait a minute, young lady! Your parents wanted me to watch over you, please do not tell me you were about to waltz through a portal without an adult?” Narcissa whispers furiously at her. 

Hermione gulps and turns around to look at Cissy, “I’m sorry Cissy I was simply so excited... It will never happen again. Please forgive me,” Hermione looks up at her with a pout on her face. Narcissa rolls her eyes and smiles gently, “Never leave your family behind Mi, what if there was something dangerous on the other side of the portal?” Hermione hugs Cissy’s legs, “you are right, please forgive me?” 

Narcissa recognizes Hermione is truly remorseful and nods her head. “Hmm, with you going off like that you might as well be a Gryffindor.” Hermione peers up at Cissy, “Hmm, nope, I want to be in Ravenclaw!”

Andy cuts in, “then learn to think before you act little one. It could be the very thing that saves you and others from a certain death.” She stares off, remembering something unpleasant. 

Narcissa clears her throat, “now come along children, let us go see how beautiful Destiny’s Lycan form is.” 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Hermione all but pulls both Narcissa and Draco through the portal, and when she finally gets the other side she sees...no one in the clearing.

“Where is she? Mama, where are you? Mama?”

“Mama?!”

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, Destiny’s ears perk up when she hears her pup howling for her. She takes off after the sound with Minerva behind her. Destiny comes to the clearing and is peering through the brush, looking at her pup. She observes two other pups and adults advancing towards... Her- Hermione! She shakes her head a little and realizes she was letting her wolf take over. Fate told her she could communicate with her daughter and mate, so she lies on the ground and focuses on Hermione. 

_ Lovebug, can you hear me? _

Hermione turns around in circles, trying to find where the voice is coming from, “Mama? Is that you where are you? I miss you and màthair.” 

Narcissa and Andromeda both look at each other puzzled, wondering who or what Hermione is talking to. Andromeda kneels down beside Hermione, “little one who are you talking to?” Before Hermione answers, her mother speaks to her again.

_ Sorry lovebug, let me explain I am talking to you telepathically. Try to talk back to me without speaking. I am close by, but I don’t want to frighten anyone.  _

Destiny observes Hermione getting an intense expression on her face and it reminds her of when she was potty training her, and she had to take a big poopie that is what she used to call it. Destiny almost howls out her laughter.

_ MAMA! Why are you laughing? I was so worried about you when you and màthair weren’t here in the clearing!  _

_ Lovebug, it's just you make that same face when you have to go... poopie. Hahaha! _

_ MAMA! STOP IT! _

Everyone in the clearing notices Hermione stomps her little foot while crossing her arms and pouting. Before either of the adults can voice another question, they all hear leaves rustling. Andromeda and Narcissa immediately turn towards the sound, ready to defend the children if need be. 

Destiny stalks out of the woods and starts walking towards Hermione. She sees both Andromeda and Narcissa reach for their wands, and she stops. Before anyone can do anything, Minerva comes bounding out of the forest to stand in front of her mate, fearing they might consider throwing spells at her. Minerva knows most spells don’t harm Lycans, but she cannot and will not fight her instinct to protect what is hers. 

Hermione realizes what’s happening and feels her mother’s magic coming from the beautiful black Lycan behind her màthair. Hermione flies as fast as her little legs will carry her to her mama. Narcissa notices this and goes to say something, but then Hermione launches herself at the black wolf. Destiny smells Hermione before she sees her and realizes she’s going to throw herself at her. She doesn’t want Hermione to hurt herself, so she falls over on her back, allowing Hermione to land on her stomach. 

“Mama, you’re such a beautiful Lycan and your fur is so soft.” Hermione keeps on talking to her mother while everyone else realizes the Lycan is Destiny.

“Sorry Min, we realized a little too late that the Lycan is Des. Honestly, the eyes should’ve been a dead giveaway, but she’s massive,” Andromeda says.

Narcissa hums, “she truly is magnificent. I’ve never seen a Lycan before, I’m glad we can now call one friend and family.” 

Draco walks up shyly to the horned nemean lion with his hand stretched out. Minerva glances down and her heart melts she lies down on the ground and puts her face close to his outstretched hand. Draco slowly pets her face and then hugs her. 

Dora walks up and says, “I think I just threw up in my mouth. That is disgustingly cute.” She then climbs on top of Minerva and says, “onward my trusty...lion!” Minerva rolls her eyes and rolls sideways and Dora falls gently on the ground. “Fine, be that way Aunt Min, but Draco wants a ride as well.” Draco’s eyes get big, and he starts nodding his head rapidly, “oh yes pwease aunt min!” Minerva lets out a sigh, but straightens up so both children can get on her back what she wasn’t expecting was for Andy to jump on as well. As she stands up, she huffs. 

Hermione already is sitting on her mother’s back with Cissy, “Màthair don’t get huffy, mama said she could beat you in a race to the waterfall that you both found earlier!” Minerva looks at her mate and growls playfully, accepting the challenge. Being an alpha, she feels the need to win to prove her worth to her mate. Though realistically she understands that Destiny already finds her worthy. Minerva is brought out of her musing by Dora screaming, “they cheated come on auntie move! Move!” Minerva scrambles after her mate, belting out a roar. 

Minerva is gaining quickly on her mate’s trail and just before they get to the waterfall she finally overtakes her, but she overestimates the amount of room she would have to stop, and she accidentally jumps in the river that the waterfall feeds into. Hermione is giggling at her màthair and friends, while Narcissa is trying not to worry about Draco being in the river with his clothes on. He knows how to swim, but swimming with clothes is different. Then she observes her sister pulling both her son and Dora out of the water. Narcissa pulls Hermione off of her mother’s back and heads over to their water-logged family with her sitting on her hip. 

“Cissy, Andy, can we go swim with màthair and mama?” Hermione asks while batting her long lashes at both women. “I thought it was just your màthair taking a swim?” Andy questions, but then sees Destiny jumping on top of Minerva. “Well, I spoke too soon. Sure squirt, I don’t see any harm, but let us transfigure your clothes first.” 

After Narcissa and Andromeda transfigure the children’s clothing in to swimwear, they sit on the edge of the river with their feet in the water watching the children play with the lion and the wolf. 

“Cissy...how do I tell my little girl, that her father isn’t my mate? Since they practically forced him to marry me, so she wouldn’t be a literal bastard. He’s found his mate... I told him he should’ve never lied to Dora, telling her we were mates. My little girl is clever and considerate she would’ve understood we loved her and only cared for one another. I’m sorry, Cissy. I’m just venting, I don’t want my only child to hate me.” 

Narcissa pulls her sister in a hug, “First off, like you said Dora is smarter than she lets people realize. She probably already has realized it, plus neither one of you has mating marks. Just be honest with her and tell her why Ted presumed it was okay to lie to her. It doesn’t make it right, but she’ll understand it better when she’s older and has her own mate.”

Andromeda hugs her sister tightly, “I’ll speak to her about it together with Ted. Then we both need to plan to get our older sister out of Azkaban. Hermione was a little happier today, but tomorrow she’ll go back to being gloomy like Severus. Perhaps we can ask Apolline to bring Fleur to visit or speed up Hermione’s visit to France. Anyway, I think you should take Draco and Hermione home with you for tonight, so Min and Desi can have adult time if you catch me drift.” Andy wiggles her eyebrows at Cissy, who pushes her in the water, smirking at her.

“Come now, Cissy, don’t be such a prude! Don’t you have adult time with Luci?” Narcissa’s eyebrow twitches, and she tackles Andy underneath the water. Andy comes up screaming, “Uncle! Uncle! I give up! The ice princess wins again! Why do you have to be so mean? I won’t talk about Lucius anymore.” 

Narcissa drys her clothing and calls out to Draco and Hermione. “Come along, children off we go maybe Daggs will make hot chocolate and smores for you while you both finish watching Robin Hood.” Both toddlers swim as fast as they can back over to Narcissa, who drys them both off and then apparates with both of them back to her manor. 

“Well, she's always been a little dramatic, Dora come on, it's time to leave little one.” Dora trudges over to her mom with her eyebrows furrowed, “Why did you call me Dora Mum? What’s wrong? Did Ted do something wrong again?” 

“Since when do you call you father Ted, young lady? And what do you mean by again?” Andromeda says.

“Since I found out he lied to me about you both being mates! I saw him kissing Remus Lupin in your room the other day... It was disgusting, but then I heard him call him his mate and that he would be going away with him soon. So he wants to leave us mum? I get Remus is his mate, but I’m his daughter he would leave me for some man he’s only known for a minute!” 

Dora starts crying and Andy picks her up and shushes her. “Every thing is going to be okay, baby. Your father loves you, so much. He will not leave you behind, all he meant by that is that they would move in together. Take a deep breath and breathe. Neither of us will ever leave you baby, okay?” 

Dora nods her head and hides her face against her mother's neck. “I’m sorry mum, I just don’t want to lose either of you.” 

Andy rocks her gently back and forth, releasing soothing pheromones, “well, the good thing is you’re stuck with us for now, munchkin.” Andy kisses her forehead and apparates them both back home. 

Minerva and Destiny didn’t want to intrude on Andy and Dora, but they both hope they’ll be okay. They both make a mental note to check on their family tomorrow sometime. For the rest of the night, Minerva and Destiny play and hunt in their respective animal forms. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Destiny woke up warm. She feels like she is wrapped inside of a blanket; she lets out a loud yawn and feels her muscles pull. She then feels Minerva's arms pull her tightly back against her front; Destiny dozes off again when Minerva unconsciously starts grinding her cock against Destiny's ass. 

Destiny smirks to herself, she decides to go with the flow and push her ass back against Minerva to discover what type of response she'll get. She's hoping that Min will split her open like she promised weeks ago. Destiny bites her lip and continues to push her ass against Minerva who lets out a feral growl and pushes Destiny prone on the ground. Destiny lets out a loud moan when Minerva starts to roughly grind her generous alpha cock in between her ass. 

Destiny pants out harshly, "Fucking hell Min, you better be fucking awake. I need you to put that fat alpha cock inside of me." 

Minerva was dreaming about rutting inside of Destiny and turning Hermione into a big sister when she was brought out of her dream by Destiny telling her to wake up. Minerva looks down and observes her cock pillowed in between Destiny's ass cheeks. She lets out a dirty moan and spreads Destiny's cheeks apart. Minerva can't help but admire how her pale skin compliments Destiny's brown skin. She smirks to herself and takes her member and rubs it against Destiny's folds. "Fuck Desi your already dripping for me. Look at how it's covering my cock and fingers." 

"Yes, I'm yours so stake your claim, this pussy was made for you to destroy it." 

Minvera pops her fingers inside of her mouth, "You taste heavenly." Minerva continues rubbing her member against Destiny, and she decides she needs to show some attention to Destiny's lovely back and neck. She starts peppering kisses along her back until she reaches her neck. Minerva starts to nip and suck on the left side of Destiny's neck where she wants her mark. 

Destiny can't help but keep moaning under Minerva's sensual ministrations. "Min, please, I need you. I'm so ready." Minerva growls deeply and turns Destiny quickly on her back. Minerva quickly shoves her cock deep inside of Destiny's cunt, which causes her to let out a shameless moan and Minerva becomes even harder from hearing it. Minerva starts off with slow, powerful thrusts so Destiny adjusts to her girth.

Both Minerva and Destiny start moaning and panting loudly, Destiny watches Minerva and witnesses her daemon coming to the surface. Her irises are cat-green and her fangs have come out. How stunning her mate is mesmerized, Destiny with every thrust she is getting closer to her orgasm. She observes Minerva staring at her as if she can see her soul. Destiny lets go and allows her Lycan out. Her silver eyes start to glow and her canine teeth lengthen. 

Destiny decides to be a brat and flips Minerva on her back and starts riding her. She grabs ahold of Minerva's breasts and starts tugging on her nipples while slamming her hips down on Minerva. All they hear is their wet skin slapping together and the wanton noises coming from Destiny's pussy every time Minerva plunges her cock back inside. 

Not to be outdone, Minerva sits up and grabs on to Destiny's hip with one hand and roughly pulls her head to the side with the other. She then scraps her fangs against the bruise she created earlier and lets out a possessive growl; Destiny growls back in approval, "Mark me alpha, I'm so close. I'm gonna cum." Minerva speeds up her thrusts supernaturally and rubs Destiny's clit vigorously. When Minerva feels Destiny's walls clamp down on her, so tightly her eyes roll back in her head. She finally bites down and cums steadily inside of destiny. 

Destiny shouts out in ecstasy and sinks her fangs into Minerva's neck. They both experience the other's pleasure and their shared orgasm lasts for several minutes. When it's finished Destiny says, "Damn you really filled me up with your cum. So much it 's overflowing." They both look down and watch Minerva's seed leaking out from where the bodies are still tethered together. Minerva frowns wishing she was in rut so her knot could keep her seed deep in Destiny's womb. 

Destiny chuckles while getting off of Minerva's lap, "Stop frowning love, there is always next time." Minerva simply stares at her mate, turned on again, "That was singularly the sexist thing I've witnessed in my long life."

"What do you mean?" Destiny asks. "My cum gushing from your cunt." Minerva growls out. Destiny smirks down at Minerva and stand with her womanhood in Minerva's face. "Come let's get cleaned up in the river. Then I want to sit on your face, alpha." 

Minerva's member immediately is rigid, she whispers, "fucking hell. She's a power bottom, I'll have to stop that quickly, but after..." Minerva trails off due to Destiny swaying her hips; she jumps up and chases after Destiny realizing at that moment she whipped, but she grins she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 Translations:  
> Màthair = mother  
> Gaol beag = little love  
> Mo madadh-allaidh = my wolf


End file.
